Finding My Way Back Home
by i.heart.fourtris.div
Summary: Tris and Four had broken up three years prior. Tris subsequently moved away but what happens when she returns to Chicago? Will she and Four reunite? And what happens when someone from her past returns? Might be some C or D as well! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have this idea in my head for a new story. I don't know how long it'll be but we'll see.**

 **Tris POV**

Today I return to Chicago. It's been three long years since I was last there. Three painfully long years. But I couldn't go back, it was too hard. I couldn't bear to be in the same place as him. _Tobias._ Three years ago we mutually decided to end our relationship. We were both in different places in our lives and had difficulty trying to be on the same page. Afterwards I decided to start fresh somewhere else. I ended up moving to Seattle after being offered a job. About a month ago the business I worked for went under. It couldn't stay afloat in this economy. So now here I am: heading back to Chicago.

I contacted Christina not long after I lost my job. She was understandably upset with me for not having contacted her in three years but she reluctantly agreed to give me a second chance and help me out now that I'm returning to Chicago. Now that I'm going back I've realized just how much I've missed her. She was my best friend and I hurt her. She wasn't the only friend I left behind though. When Tobias and I broke up I thought I was doing the right thing by sacrificing and not letting our friends choose between him and I. Therefore I left so Tobias wouldn't have to lose our friends. I've never considered myself selfless enough but I guess I was only fooling myself while everyone else around me saw how selfless I really was.

 **PAGE BREAK**

When the plane lands I get off and head to baggage claim. Christina can't pick me up so I will have to take a taxi to her apartment. After retrieving my suitcase and duffle bag I head outside to the pick up and drop off area. I hail a cab and give the driver the address that I wrote on a piece of paper.

About 20 minutes later the cab arrives at an apartment complex. I pay the driver and walk up to the front door. Christina told me that I'll have to buzz in. I press the button for her apartment and wait for her to answer.

"Tris, is that you?" I hear her voice say through the speaker.

"Yes, it's me" I respond

"I'll be right down."

"Okay."

Not a minute later I see her run down the stairs and open the door. She immediately surprises me by enveloping me in a tight embrace. I don't know what to say so I say the only thing I can think of.

"I'm so sorry, Christina. I missed you so much."

"It's okay, Tris. I understand. I missed you too. Come on. Let's go up."

We walk up two flights of stairs to her apartment. I guess she moved after I left so I've never been here before. We walk in and she shows me to my bedroom.

"I hope this will be okay for you." She says.

"It's perfect."

I'm home.

 **A/N: There's chapter 1. I know I have another story in progress so I'll try my best to update both this one and that one as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I renamed this story and fixed the summary**

 **Tris POV**

After I've settled into my room in Christina's apartment and put all my things in their proper place, she comes back to check on me.

"Hey" she says. "All settled in?"

"Yes. Christina, listen, I just want to thank you for helping me. I know it probably wasn't an easy decision to make after everything that's happened."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Tris. You have been and will always be my best friend. I just missed you, that's all. And I guess I was confused as to why you made that decision."

"To be honest, looking back I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I didn't think it was fair to make you and our friends choose between Four and I when we broke up. I wasn't sure how you all felt about dividing your time between him and I had I stayed. It would've been hard for us to still be close to each other knowing we couldn't touch or kiss or anything."

"I understand that, Tris. Breakups are always hard so I don't blame you. I know how much you loved him and he loved you."

"I think I still love him, but I'm not sure I'm ready to face him."

"You're brave, Tris. You know you'll have to face him eventually but knowing you both I know that he will understand. He's hurt, but he's not the type of person to hold grudges. He loves you and love is more powerful than hate."

I smile at her words and know that she's right.

"So tell me, how was it living in Seattle?" She asks, changing the subject.

"It was nice. Not the same as here but close enough. I loved my job but in the end things just didn't work out."

"Did you make any friends while you were there?"

"A few. I, uh, even dated this guy for about six months but I ended it."

"Really? What was his name? What was he like?"

"His name was Peter. **(A/N: I know this has been used before: making Peter a crazy ex boyfriend of Tris' )** At first things were great between us, but then he started to get controlling and jealous so I ended it. He would sometimes hurt me physically so I knew I couldn't stay in that type of hostile relationship."

"I'm sorry, Tris. That's horrible but I'm glad that you ended it and that you're okay."

"Yeah. Thanks. So am I. While I cared about him I always knew that I wouldn't be able to love anyone like I love Four."

"Of course. Some types of love can't ever be replaced and you and Four had and still have a special kind of love that only comes once in a lifetime."

"You're right. So how have you been? How's everyone else?"

"Everyone is good. Same old, same old. Will and I are still together and so are Uriah and Marlene and Zeke and Shauna."

"I'm glad to hear that. Any of you getting engaged soon?" I ask, smirking.

"Not as far I know. That's up to the guys" She replies, smirking back at me.

"True." I reply, laughing lightly.

"And how's Four been? Is he...with someone?"

"No, he's not. Not anymore, at least. Like you, he did date someone, but it didn't last long. Her name was Nita **(A/N: Same as above)** And I'm not just saying this because you're my friend but she was kind of a bitch. None of us liked her for him. He was in a bad place after you left and she knew and took advantage of it."

Upon hearing this I can't help but get angry. Not at Tobias but at Nita.

"Well, if I ever have the misfortune of meeting her, I'll kick her ass." I say, half joking.

Christina laughs. "Well then Marlene, Shauna and I will be right behind you."

"I know you will be. I can't wait to see everyone."

"They can't either. It'll be hard arranging something without Four there, though."

I sigh. "I know, but I think I'd rather see and talk to him alone if I get the chance."

"I understand. Will and I have plans tomorrow night to see everyone but you don't have to go. I didn't tell Four you're back but I don't know if anyone else did."

"That's okay. Maybe I'll just hang around here or take a walk around the city. I've missed this place and everyone."

"Well, I'll let you get some rest. I truly am happy you're here Tris."

"Me too, Christina." I reply as I give her a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

I'm sitting outside enjoying the Chicago weather while drinking a beer. I love days like these when I can just be alone and relax without anyone around me. I love my friends though. They have been with me through thick and thin and have accepted me for who I am. They have especially shown how much they care about me over these last 3 years since Tris left. I miss her so much but I'm afraid of what will happen if I ever get the chance to see her again. She was and still is the love of my life. Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I see that it's Zeke calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Four. It's me: your best friend/brother/secret lover."

"Ewww! I don't know about that last one, Zeke."

"Oh come on, you know you're the number one guy in my life, pumpkin."

"What about Uriah? Shouldn't he be first?" I ask, half joking.

"Nah. He's not as handsome as you."

"Okay, okay enough of the jokes, Zeke or I'll kick your ass. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call this evening?

"Well, I do have something important to tell you." He says, getting serious all of a sudden. "I wasn't sure if you'd rather I tell you on the phone or in person. Frankly, I wish I was better at being the bearer of any kind of news."

"Well, you do live next door, don't you? So just come over."

"Okay sweetie. Be there in 30 seconds."

"Ugh! Zeke!" I say but he's already hung up. I go inside my apartment and head towards the door. As soon as I open it he's already standing there. He steps inside and we go back outside on my balcony and sit down.

"So what's this important news you have to tell me. Is it good or bad?"

"It's not bad but I don't know if you'll think it's good. At least not right away."

"What do you mean, Zeke?"

"I'm just gonna say it. Ummm...Tris is back, Four."

I freeze, not knowing what to say. "What?"

"She's back. She contacted Christina recently and said she lost her job in Seattle so she moved back here. I think she arrived today. She's gonna live with Christina."

"Why didn't Christina tell me?"

"She wasn't sure how you'd react so she told me to tell you since I know you better. She thought it'd be better if you heard it from me."

"I don't know if any way was better, but I guess I see her point."

"Listen man, I know these past three years have been hard for you. We all miss Tris but that doesn't compare to how much you miss her. What are you gonna do now that she's back?"

"I don't know, Zeke. I need time to think about this."

"Well, I think Christina probably invited her to our outing tomorrow but you don't have to come if you don't want to. We understand."

"S'alright, Zeke. If she's going I think I'll just stay in. You all should be the ones to see her first."

"Your Abnegation is showing, Eaton."

I frown and punch him lightly in the arm. "Shut up, Pedrad."

"Ow!" He says with mock hurt and I laugh."You know you'll have to see her eventually though."

I sigh. "I know. I'm not mad at her, I'm just hurt."

"I understand that, but you're Four, Dauntless legend! The crazy dude with only fours fears!"

I roll my eyes.

"What? Did love make Four the Dauntless prodigy a big softie? He asks, smirking.

"I guess." I admit, smiling slightly.

"Seriously though, you and Tris are two of the best people I know and I know you'll both get through this."

"Thanks for everything, Zeke."

"No problem, Four. I'll see you tomorrow but if not I'll call you later."

"Sounds good." I say and walk him to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

The next day I wake up and remember where I am. Home. I get out of bed, grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to shower. I stand under the warm water thinking about Tobias. I don't know how and when I'll be able to talk to him but I have a feeling it'll be sooner than I think. I just hope he wants to talk to me too and gives me the chance to explain everything. I've never been the best with words so I'm afraid that I won't be able to say everything that I want to say.

After I finish my shower I dry off and get ready for the day. As I leave my room I smell food coming from the kitchen. I walk in and see Christina making breakfast.

"Good morning" She says.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Knowing that I'm home made it all that much more better."

She smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. These past 3 years haven't been the same without you here, but now that you're back its so much better."

"So what are you making? It smells so good!"

"Eggs with bacon and hash browns."

"That sounds great. Thank you so much, Christina. I hope you'll let me cook once in a while too. I don't want to be lazy."

"It's no problem, Tris. You just got back but I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out."

She finishes and puts the food on the table. I immediately dig in.

"Someone's hungry" Christina chuckles.

"Shut up." I say back. "But seriously, I haven't had a meal this good in 3 years. I'm a horrible cook and most of the time I was forced to eat out and get fat."

She laughs again. "You're not fat, Tris! How about you let me teach you how to cook?"

"That sounds great."

"Hey, I have an idea. Since you're not going to see everyone tonight how about I call Marlene and Shauna and they can come over for a few hours before we go out?"

"That would be wonderful. I'll see all the boys later, but I definitely want to see the girls today."

"I'll call them when we finish here."

 **PAGE BREAK**

"Hey Tris come here! I'm going to FaceTime with Marlene and Shauna and surprise them before they come."

"Okay." I say, sitting next to her on the couch being as quiet as possible.

It rings twice before Shauna picks up.

"Hey Christina. What's going on?"

"Hey Shauna. Is Marlene with you? I have a surprise for you two."

"Yeah she's right here. Marlene, Christina has a surprise for us."

"Hold on" Christina says as she hands me the phone.

"Hey girls!" I say.

"Tris! Oh my God!" They both scream.

"I missed you two!"

"We missed you too, Tris! So much!" Shauna says.

"I'm sorry about everything, about not keeping in touch over these last 3 years."

"There's nothing to forgive, Tris. We understand why you didn't." Marlene says.

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Shauna asks.

"I want to, but I'm not ready to see Four yet. I think he deserves a private conversation with me after everything that has happened."

"That's understandable"

"But I was hoping I could see you two before you all go out. Tell Zeke and Uriah I'll see them soon after I've talked to Four."

"We will. We can come to Christina's to get ready for tonight. Does that sound good?"

"Absolutely." Both Christina and I respond.

"Okay. We will be there in an hour. We're so glad you're back, Tris."

"Me too. See you ladies in an hour." I say and hang up.

 **PAGE BREAK**

An hour later there's a knock on the door to Christina's apartment.

"You should get it, Tris." Christina says.

"Okay" I say with a smile as I head to the door. I open it and they immediately scream and hug me at the same time.

"We still can't believe you're here, Tris." Marlene says.

"I know. Me neither, but I'm so happy to be home. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Honestly while I was hoping you guys would want to see me, I was still afraid. I was afraid you would hate me for leaving like I did."

"We could never hate you, Tris" Shauna says. "You've always been our friend. We care about you too much to just throw a friendship away because you left."

"Thanks girls. I really did miss everyone and thought about you all everyday. I just knew I had to leave for a little bit. I didn't want to put myself and Four through more pain after we broke up and I didn't want you all to be in the middle."

"We know, Tris. You are the most selfless person we know and there's nothing wrong with that its a great quality to have."

"Can I help y'all ready?" I ask.

"Of course!" All three of them respond.

 **A/N: Sorry it took me FOURever to post this chapter. I'll try and update sooner next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias** **POV**

The next day I go through my usual, boring routine. Since all my friends are going to see Tris tonight I decided just to stay in and let them spend some time with her. I really haven't thought about what will happen when I see her. I know I'll have to eventually. I want her to know that I'm not mad and could never be mad at her. I'll always love her whether we're together or not. I was stupid for thinking that dating Nita would make me forget Tris. Everyone kept telling me to just break up with her and at first I didn't listen to them and was so blinded by the depression I felt after Tris left and thought a new relationship would snap myself out of it. Man, was I wrong.

"So whatcha gonna do tonight then?" Zeke asks me.

I shrug. "Maybe just stay in and watch something. Or maybe take a walk and clear my head.

"Have you thought about what you'll say to Tris when you see her?"

"No. I don't think I'd be able to rehearse anything anyway. I don't want it to seem scripted. Whether I like it or not, I'll likely just wing it and see what happens."

"Well, when you do I say you should speak from your heart."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Since when did you get all romantic?"

He smirks. "What I feel for Shauna obviously can't be the same as what you feel for Tris because all relationships are unique, but I know love in general makes you do crazy things. Without love, life seems meaningless."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I tease.

He laughs. "Seriously though, I know how much you and Tris love each other and you both deserve a second chance to be together if that's what you both want."

I smile. "Thanks Zeke."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Later that evening I plop on the couch to watch TV. I mindlessly flip through the channels trying to find something good. I settle with watching an action film. After about half an hour I give up and turn off the TV. I can't get my mind off of Tris. I need to get out of my apartment and get some fresh air.

I debate walking but ultimately decide to drive to where I want to go. Whenever I want to be alone I head to my favorite place in Chicago: Navy Pier. I wouldn't exactly call it my secret spot but I've never taken anyone there with me. Tris and I used to always go there but it actually never made me sad going after she left.

It's not that late but the crowd on the boardwalk and in the amusement park is starting to disperse when I get there and start walking. I don't really focus on where I'm walking because I know this place so well. After about 15 minutes, I look up ahead of me and stop dead in my tracks when I see a very familiar looking girl with long blonde hair. _It can't be_ I think to myself. My throat feels like it's in knots but I manage to get out one word.

"Tris?" I call. She stops abruptly and turns to see where the voice that called her came from.

My feet carry me towards her and finally stop a foot or two away. At this point I can see her face clearly and confirm its Tris. We both stay silent until I can make out tears forming in her eyes by the light from the rising moon. Without thinking I reach my arm out and pull her towards me into an embrace. She, surprisingly, doesn't hesitate and wraps her arms around my waist and cries freely into my shirt. I stroke her hair and take in its scent which smells of fruity shampoo.

I'm feeling all sorts of emotions as I hold her. It breaks my heart to see her cry but I also feel this overwhelming sense of happiness to hold her in my arms again after so long. Before I know it, I feel tears rolling down my face and into Tris' hair. I think she realizes that I'm crying too because she begins to cry harder. Finally after a few minutes we both pull away.

"Hey Four." She says, sheepishly.

"Tobias" I correct her.

"Sorry. Tobias." She says.

"You're still the only person with the privilege of being able to call me by my real name."

"Even after everything?" She asks, hesitantly

"Of course. That's in the past. We're here right now."

Her mouth forms a small, shy smile.

"How have you been?" She asks.

"All right, I guess. What about you?"

"I've been okay. Happy to be home."

"I don't wanna ruin the moment but I think we need to talk."

She nods. "You're right."

"If you don't mind we can go back to my apartment. I drove here so my car isn't parked that far away."

"Okay." She replies.

She follows me to the parking area and I go to the passengers side and open the door for her. She smiles, thanking me silently and gets in. I go around to the other side and get in the car.

We don't talk the whole way to my apartment but both seem to appreciate the silence. This may be a long night.

 **A/N: I made an effort to make this chapter long. I'll be doing the next chapter the same as this one but in Tris' POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris** **POV**

I help and watch Christina, Shauna, and Marlene get ready. Christina isn't surprised when I tell them that I still don't like getting made up and going out partying and such.

"Now that you're back, we need to change that." Christina says.

"Christina!" I whine.

"Sorry Tris but you can't avoid it forever. Certainly not when you have me as your best friend."

"Fine, but we'll start on another occasion since I'm not going with you tonight."

"Deal. Oh, I almost forgot. I went and got made a key for you for the apartment that way you can come and go as you please if you get a job or get a boyfriend." She winks at me.

"Christina! Having a boyfriend is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Do you think you and Four will get back together?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to talk to him first but even if we eventually do I'm going to take things slow."

"All right. Well I think we're ready to go. See you later Tris and if you decide to go out just remember to lock up."

"I will. Have fun girls."

 **PAGE BREAK**

After they leave I spend a little while unpacking a few more things. When I'm done I head to the kitchen. Christina left me some stuff to heat up for dinner.

I finish eating and clean up the kitchen a little without breaking anything. I decide that I'd rather not be holed up in here alone so I grab my purse and my new keys and head out the door.

It feels weird not having a car but at the same time I love walking. I take in my surroundings as I walk on a familiar path. Soon I find myself at Navy Pier. Oh how I've missed this place. It reminds me so much of Tobias. There aren't too many people around which is nice. I like the quietness.

As I'm walking all of a sudden I hear a deep voice call my name.

"Tris?" He says. I'd recognize that voice from a mile away. Tobias.

I turn around and he steps closer to me. We stand just a few feet away from each other not saying anything. My mouth can't seem to form any words, instead the only sound I make is a sob. He pulls me towards him and I automatically wrap my arms around him like I did so many times before so long ago. I cry into his shirt as he gently strokes my hair. After a minute or two I feel slight wetness in my hair and know it couldn't be from rain. Then it hits me, Tobias is crying too. Knowing this only makes me cry harder and I wrap my arms more tightly around him silently begging him not to cry.

We both eventually stop and pull away slowly.

"Hey, Four." I say nervously not knowing how he wants me to address him.

"Tobias" He corrects me.

I sigh internally. "Sorry. Tobias." I state, firmly.

"You're still the only person with the privilege of being able to call me by my real name."

"Even after everything?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Of course. That's in the past. We're here right now."

My mouth forms a small, shy smile.

"How have you been?" I ask.

"All right, I guess. What about you?"

"I've been okay. Happy to be home."

"I don't wanna ruin the moment but I think we need to talk."

I nod. "You're right."

If you don't mind we can go back to my apartment. I drove here so my car isn't parked that far away."

"Okay." I reply.

I follow him to the parking area and he goes to the passengers side and opens the door for me. I smile, thanking him silently and get in. He goes around to the other side and gets in the car.

We don't talk the whole way to his apartment. The only sound comes from the radio. I try and stay calm knowing we have a lot to talk about.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure which POV to do first for their reunion and ultimately went with Tobias. Please let me know what you think and if chapters 5 and 6 made sense in that order or not. Thank you for all the reviews so far :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias POV**

We arrive back at my apartment and Tris lets me open the car door for her. I doubt Zeke and Uriah are back yet so I figure there won't be any interruptions as Tris and I talk. We get to the door of my apartment and I take out my key to unlock it.

"That's Zeke's apartment." I say, pointing the one on the right of mine. "And Uriah's on the other side of his."

"Oh well that's nice that you three live next door to each other." Tris says.

"Yeah. After you." I say, gesturing her inside.

"Thanks."

"You can take a seat on the couch. Would you like something to drink? Water? Hot tea? Soda?"

"I'll take some hot tea. Thanks."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I say as I go to the stove, turn it on and grab the kettle and fill it up with water. "What flavor would you like? I have mint, chamomile, lemon, passion, and orange blossom."

"I'll take the chamomile."

I get the bag of chamomile and a bag a mint for me and two mugs and fill them up with the hot water. I set the mug on the table in front of her and sit down on the opposite couch facing her. We sit in silence for a couple minutes drinking our tea until she finally breaks it.

"Tobias, I don't really know what to say except that I'm sorry. I know it's not enough and I'll understand if you never forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Tris. I am hurt, but I could never hate you. I loved you, Tris. I still love you, but don't you think I deserved more than just a letter?"

*** _Flashback***_

 _"Tris left this letter for you, Four." Christina says as she hands it to me. I start reading._

 _My Dearest Tobias,_

 _I know you deserve more than just this letter from me. You deserve the world and I am distraught that I can't give that to you. I want you to know that no matter where I go and what I do, I will always love you. I will keep you with me in my heart forever and no one could ever be able to take your place. You are my true love, my soulmate and I pray that one day we will be together again. I will cherish every moment, every touch, every kiss that we shared. Words won't be able to describe how much I will miss you, how much I will miss your eyes, your lips, your strong arms wrapped around me keeping me safe. But I know we'll both be okay. I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I know that one day, whether in this life or the next, we'll be together again. I won't say goodbye, but see you soon._

 _Love forever and always,_

 _Tris_

 _***End Flashback***_

"I do and I did. But I knew that if I saw you in person, I'd change my mind."

"I know you, Tris. And I know that when you set your mind on doing or not doing something you'll stick to it. So I understand that. Maybe I would've done the same thing."

"I just want you to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I know and I know I had to let you go. It would've been selfish of me not to. We both agreed to take some time apart."

"We did and I know I didn't necessarily have to run away, but I thought it was for the best. I wasn't just thinking about you and I, but our friends as well. If one of us was going to possibly lose them I would've rather it was me than you."

"I don't think you realize how selfless you are, Tris. I've told you so many times before and I will keep telling you that. And you never lost our friends. Look at what Christina is doing for you right now."

She sighs. "I know."

"There's nothing wrong with being selfless, Tris. But I think you deserve to find happiness too. You're allowed to be selfish sometimes."

She smiles. "Thank you, Tobias."

Just then her phone rings.

"Sorry. It's probably Christina."

"Answer it." I say.

"Hey Christina...No, I'm fine...Well, I went out for a walk and I, uh, ran into Four so we came back to his apartment to talk...I don't know how much longer we'll take. Four will drive me back though or if he doesn't mind I will stay here for the night. I don't know if I want him driving at night."

She directs that last part at me and I say out loud: "I don't mind if you stay but I can still drive you back either way if you want."

She smiles at me then directs her attention back to Christina.

"I'll text you in a few minutes and tell you what I've decided, okay? Bye, Christina. I don't want you driving at night, Tobias but I also don't wanna intrude and stay here since we're not even together."

"Then just stay. I'll take the couch and you can sleep on my bed. It's not like we haven't done that before."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have offered."

"Okay. I'll text Christina back then and tell her not to wait up for me."

 **A/N: I probably won't do their conversation in Tris' POV. I think I'll move things along in the next chapter. The next chapter will be in Tris' POV though. I'm making the effort to switch back and forth throughout the story and not have the same POV two chapters in a row.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I just realized it's been about 3 weeks since I last updated. I've had a lot going on with finals and waiting for my grades and I went out of town last week. I meant to update before I went on my trip but just couldn't find the time. I don't think I'll finish this chapter in one sitting but I'll be working on it. Thanks for bearing with me.**

 **Tris POV**

That night I go to sleep with the familiar, masculine scent of Tobias as I lay my head on his pillow. I can't believe I'm here right now falling asleep on his bed. I dream of him that night and it is one of the best nights sleep I've ever had. I don't know what the future will hold for him and I, but I am happy with this start.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I get up and realize I can't change into different clothes nor fix my hair but in this moment I don't care. I know Tobias won't care either. I walk into the kitchen to see Tobias finishing up. He hears me and turns around and smiles.

"Good morning." He says.

"Morning." I reply as I sit down at the table. "Geez, I've only been back a couple days and I'm already been spoiled with delicious food."

He chuckles. "What did you eat for three years then? Cardboard?"

I laugh. "The food I cooked for myself sure tasted like cardboard."

He laughs again. "I remember you thought you weren't a great cook."

"I'm not."

"Well now you have people to teach you."

"Yeah. Christina said she would help me."

"I could help you too...if you'd like." He says, slightly nervous.

"I'd love that. I could use all the help I can get."

"It's a deal then. So how'd you sleep?"

"Very well, actually. Thanks again for letting me sleep in your bed. You didn't have to do that."

"It was my pleasure. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. Sorry I didn't have any spare clothes or other necessities for you."

"It's okay. I didn't mind. I'll shower and change when I get back to Christina's. This food is delicious by the way."

"Thanks. I still don't know how to make a lot of things but pancakes aren't too hard."

"The only things I can make decently are eggs and Mac & Cheese."

"I'm sure in no time you'll be able to make a full coursed meal."

"I hope so."

We don't say anything for a few minutes as we continue eating.

"So, uh, we didn't really finish our conversation from last night." He says, hesitantly.

"No, we didn't. What else do you wanna know?"

"How was it living in Seattle? Did you like your job?"

"It was alright. I don't think I'd wanna live there again though. I loved my job though. I loved what I did there."

"What did you do?"

"I worked in accounting. It was a decent sized accounting firm but it eventually got overcrowded so I was one of the dispensable ones, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I missed home a lot so I'm kinda glad they let me go. What about you? What have you been doing?"

"I work with Zeke fixing computers and surveillance equipment. **(A/N: Get the reference? LOL)**

"That sounds interesting."

"Yeah. I enjoy it. It pays the bills, I guess."

"Well you seem to be doing pretty good and seem happy."

"I am, but there's still things I want." He says and I know what he's referring to and can't help but feel sad and guilty.

"There is one thing I wanna ask you, but I won't do it now. I'd rather ask it if and when we get back together."

"I have a feeling I know what it is, but I agree. Even if you did ask I would answer that don't wanna talk about it right now anyway."

"I understand."

"Well, we should clean up and I'll take you back to Christina's."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm kinda winging this chapter and seeing how it goes.**

 **Tobias POV**

We pull up in front of Christina's apartment and Tris' unfastens her seatbelt and turns to me.

"Thank you for everything, Tobias."

"It was my pleasure, Tris. I'm glad we got to talk."

"Me too. I guess I'll see you soon." She says as she exits my car.

"Wait." I say as I exit too and walk around to where she is. I step towards her and carefully wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. She smiles and returns the hug and goes up on her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek. I smile back.

"Here." I say, handing her a piece of paper with my phone number on it. She must know what it is because she, in turn, takes a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and quickly writes something then hands it to me. I look at the paper briefly before stuffing it in my wallet and see that I was correct.

"Bye, Tobias."

"Bye, Tris."

I get back in my car and reluctantly drive away. I still can't believe this is happening. Tris was at my apartment last night and slept on my bed. It can't be real, but it is. It is real.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I arrive back at my apartment and not a moment later there's a knock at the door. It could only Zeke. I open the door and let him in.

"Dude, I have to tell you something. Tris didn't show up last night."

"I know, Zeke."

"You do? How?"

"I saw her last night, at Navy Pier. We came back here to talk and she stayed the night."

"WHAT? She slept here last night? Where?"

"In my bed."

"With you?"

"No, Zeke! Of course not! I slept on the couch."

"Neither of you were tempted?"

"No. She didn't explicitly state it but I know her well enough to know that she doesn't want to just jump back into the relationship like nothing happened."

"Are you saying you told her about Nita?"

"No. I think she already knows though but we agreed to talk about it once we're official again."

"So, did you say everything that you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now you two need to make it official."

"I don't know, Zeke. I don't think either of us will make it happen tomorrow. It's gonna take some time."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tris POV**

I buzz into the apartment and Christina lets me up. As soon as I open the door I feel a hand pull through. Christina drags me over to the couch.

"You have to tell me everything!" She squeals.

"Ugh. It's not that big of a deal, Christina."

"Of course it is! You slept in your ex boyfriend's apartment!"

"But we didn't sleep together, Christina. I took his bed and he took the couch."

"Aww he let you sleep in his bed? That's so sweet! He loves you, Tris!"

"I never doubted he does, but we weren't about to jump each other's bones when I just got back into town. We needed to have a serious conversation first."

"And did you?"

"Yes. It was nice. I had a good time with him."

"Somebody's in love." She says in a singsongy voice.

I shake my head but smile. "Always have been, always will be."

"So when do you think you'll be official again?"

"I don't know, but we'll what happens."

"Well, I may have some tricks up my sleeve to make it happen and happen soon."

"Do I wanna know what your plan is?" I ask, nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough, Trissy!"

 _Oh no...this won't be good_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry if chapter 9 sucked. I'll be posting chapter 10 in a little while so stayed tuned!**

 **Tris POV**

The next morning I'm awoken by the sound of my phone pinging telling me I have a text message. I can't help but smile when I see its from Tobias.

 _4: Good morning, beautiful. How are you this fine morning?_

 _6: Good morning, Tobias. I'm well. How are you?_

 _4: I'm great. Is your bed at Christina's as comfortable as mine?_

I blush.

 _6: No, but it'll suffice._

 _4: Maybe you should sleep here more often then._

 _6: Maybe ;)_

 _4: Any plans today?_

 _6: I don't know. I'll probably just hang out with the girls. I still haven't seen Will, Uriah, and Zeke yet though._

 _4: I guess we have to change that then, don't we?_

 _6: Yeah :) Oh by the way, Christina says she has a plan to get us back together..._

 _4: Oh she does, does she? Typical Christina._

 _6: I know. I have no idea what her plan is, but I guess we'd better be prepared._

 _4: Should we give her the satisfaction of making her plan work or should we tease her for a while?_

 _6: I don't mind either way :)_

 _4: I think I have an idea of one way she might go about carrying out this plan of hers so we should just wait a while and if I'm right I'll fill you in on my plan._

 _6: Okay :) I trust you._

 _4: I'll call you later, okay?_

 _6: I'll be waiting for your call then. Talk to you soon._

 _4: Bye, Tris :)_

I finally get out of bed and get ready for the day. I don't think I'll be able to make Christina tell me what her plan is so I hope Tobias is right with whatever he's speculating. While I obviously don't mind if Christina's plan works, I kinda wish a reconciliation between Tobias and I would be something we decided on our own terms. It doesn't surprise me that Christina wants to play matchmaker for me and my ex boyfriend.

I walk into the kitchen and greet Christina.

"What took you so long? You're usually up earlier."

"I know. I was texting Four."

"Really? You exchanged numbers already?" She squeals.

"Yeah, we did."

"So, when's the wedding?" She teases.

"Christina! Four and I are starting over as friends."

"If you say so, but you must be more than friends if he lets you sleep in his bed the first night you see each other after three years."

"But again, we didn't sleep together. Four has always been a gentleman and I didn't expect any less from him. He respects me just as I respect him."

"The way you're talking about him just proves that you two belong together."

"You're not gonna tell me what your plan is, are you?

"Nope! Sorry Trissy! You'll thank me eventually though."

I sigh.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 ***A few days later* (Still Tris POV)**

Tobias told me later after we talked a couple days ago that he thinks Christina and our friends are planning a Truth or Dare night at Zeke's tomorrow night and that's how Christina will carry out her plan. I can't believe I didn't think of that myself because it makes perfect sense if our friends wanna play matchmaker instead of allowing Tobias and I to reconcile on our own terms. I guess we have no choice but to give in. Although, we are still planning to tease them a little bit but I'm sure they'll be quick to figure out our plan as well. I didn't expect to run straight into Tobias' arms as soon as I returned home but I also didn't expect that we'd get back together on a game of Truth or Dare. At this point though I know I love him too much to play hard to get and I know he feels the same way. I think we always knew we'd get back together. We were never angry at each other when we broke up.

Tomorrow night should definitely be interesting...

 **A/N: Okay. I think that's it for this chapter. It took me bit. I wanna say before I start the next chapter that I don't like posting ANs by themselves as a "chapter" and I will sometimes be posting them as sort of a reminder to start a chapter. So before I post an actual chapter I may leave an AN or post who's POV the chapter will be in beforehand. Sorry if that's annoying, but that's what I'll be doing. See you in the next chapter for Truth or Dare!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you haven't already, please read my AN at the end of Chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be posted soon. I've never done a truth or dare for a Divergent fanfic so it might not be as creative as some others. So please bear with me.**

 **Tobias POV**

My suspicions about Christina's plan to get Tris and I back together proved to be correct when Zeke told me he was planning a Truth or Dare night at his place tonight. As much as I want to get back together with Tris I didn't think we'd need "help" to do it. It seems as though are friends are more anxious that we get back together than Tris and I are which is really weird.

Even though I know most of my dares will involve Tris, I still make sure to dress in layers just in case any of my friends try and make me reveal my name with a Truth or something else that I don't wanna reveal. They always do that every time we play and every time I still refuse. They should know by now that they'll never be able to force me to reveal my name until I decide otherwise. I haven't even told Zeke, my best friend, my real name. I do trust him but he understands my reasons.

I make a point not to be early since Zeke lives just yards away from me. Just before 7 I decide to go. When I walk in I see Tris is already here with Christina. We exchange smiles. I notice Uriah isn't here yet.

"Where's your brother?" I ask Zeke. "He should be here since he lives next door."

"He's always late, that idiot. I have no idea what's holding him up."

Just then the door bursts open.

"Sorry I'm late." Uriah says.

"You shouldn't be late when you live next door." I quip.

"Shut up. Let's just get started, shall we?"

"My apartment so I get to go first." Zeke says.

He scans the circle and his eyes fall on Tris. _Here we go_

"Tris, since you just got back. Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare."

"Ok. Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

She looks at me and I shrug but motion her over. She crosses the room and sits on my lap. I place my hands on her waist to keep her balanced.

I quickly whisper in her ear. "You okay with this?" I ask. She turns her head slightly and nods.

"Okay. My turn." She says. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whats your biggest fear?"

Christina turns a dark shade of red and removes her sweatshirt.

"Pansycake." I say and Christina glares at me.

"Uriah. Truth or Dare."

"DARE!"

"I dare you to drink hot sauce."

"O...kay." He says, nervously. He goes to the fridge and opens a bottle of hot sauce and puts a few drops in his mouth before gagging and grabbing the milk carton and chugging it.

"Marlene. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How good looking am I?" Zeke and I roll our eyes.

"Very."

Zeke throws a shoe at Uriah.

"Ow! What was that for?

"For being a douche." We all laugh.

"I'm gonna get you back for that. Four, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris."

Tris subsequently, but probably reluctantly, gets off my lap and grabs my hand. We walk into Zeke's room and close the door.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Okay." She says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I want to kiss her so bad. Finally after a minute I decide I don't care. "Tris? Can I kiss you?"

She looks up at me and nods. I scoot towards her on the bed and take her face in my hands and gently press my lips to hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back. This is by far the best kiss we've shared.

All too soon she pulls away and whispers in my ear. "Let's let them think we didn't do anything."

I grin. "Okay." I scoot back to where I was before and she proceeds to run her fingers through her hair fixing it a bit. We then hear our friends counting down from ten. Finally the door opens.

"Aww! You're not doing anything." Christina says.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Christina." Tris says as we all exit the room.

We sit back down and continue playing until Christina asks Tris about what happened between her and I in Zeke's room.

"That's it." I say before Tris can answer. "Listen guys, we appreciate you all trying to get us back together but we wanna do it on our own terms. And yes, we kissed in Zeke's room. And no, it's not that big of a deal, Christina."

"I'm sorry, Four." Christina says.

"Four's right." Will says. "Let them be, babe." He says to Christina.

"Thanks Will. Now I think that's it for tonight. I'm gonna go home."

We all get up and start getting ready to leave. I approach Tris and whisper in her ear.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?" I ask, hopefully.

She smiles. "Sure."

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was kindly informed that I had not updated Chapter 10 completely to include the second half and the AN at the end so if you didn't see it please go and check it out. Chapter 12 will be completed and posted later today.**

 **Tris POV**

I informed Christina that I'd be staying with Four for the night. Surprisingly she managed to contain her excitement but I could tell she was happy for me. She said she was gonna sleep over at Will's anyway so it all worked out so I wouldn't be alone in her apartment.

Four doesn't hesitate to take my hand as we leave Zeke's apartment. Before we enter he looks around and at first I'm confused as to what he's doing until grabs my face and kisses me. I smile into the kiss.

"So eager, aren't we?" I tease.

"I really don't care if anyone thinks we're moving too fast. It's not like you're some new girl in my life that's just a one night stand. We've dated before so I think I can kiss you whenever I want. Anyway we mutually broke it off and now we are mutually deciding to get back together."

"You're right. I totally agree."

"Since I figured you'd be staying here a lot in the near future I went and bought some stuff for you to use. A few clothes, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush."

"Wow. Thanks. I bet you got some weird looks while you were buying girls clothes."

"I did, but once I caught wind of it they took one look at me and backed off."

"Don't mess with tough, badass Four."

He laughs and goes to the closet in the hallway and takes out a large plastic bag.

"Here. Hope the clothes fit. Everything should be in there for you."

"Thank you." I say and kiss him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. I try on the clothes and surprisingly they fit perfectly. It's just a simple, white tank top and gray sweatpants. I finish getting ready and exit the bathroom.

Tobias turns to me as I come out of the bathroom. "Oh good. They fit."

"Yeah. You did good, Mr. Eaton."

He smirks at me. I go and sit on the bed as he finishes getting ready.

"If we are gonna do this a lot, I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm certainly not letting you sleep on the couch. This is your bed so you should be able to sleep in it too. And you know I'm not saying this because I want to do 'other things'. I want you to be comfortable too. So you can't fight me on this one because you won't win."

He chuckles. "That I do know very well...Okay, fine. You win." He climbs into the bed next to me.

"Today's been one of the best days I've had in a while. Thank you, Tris."

"Ditto." I reply.

Soon we fall asleep and I couldn't be happier with everything that happened tonight.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next morning I wake up with arms wrapped around me that weren't there before. I smile because I was secretly hoping I'd wake up like this. I shift in his embrace and am met with those beautiful blue eyes. They're like an ocean that I wanna drown in.

"Good morning." He says

"Good morning, indeed"

"Wanna help me make breakfast?"

"Sure."

We get up and to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna teach you how to make pancakes. Sound good?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll follow the recipe to make it easier for you so you can go ahead and take a look and get everything we need. All the dry ingredients are in that cupboard." He says, pointing to it. I nod and go over and get everything. It's all very organized which is helpful in finding everything easily.

We spend the next 20 minutes or so mixing everything together and making a huge mess in the process. I playfully rub flour on Tobias' nose and mouth and kiss it off which he seems to enjoy. Finally we put the mixture on the skillet. Tobias helps me flip it over. We plate everything up and finally sit down to enjoy our breakfast.

"These are actually pretty good." I say. "You're an excellent teacher."

He smiles. "Well you're an excellent student."

We continue eating in comfortable silence until I remember something.

"So, um, I believe we have a conversation pending. Do you wanna just get it out of the way or are you still not ready?"

"No, I'm ready. We agreed that we'd discuss it as soon as we were official and I think it's best we get it out the way to avoid any awkwardness between us. We've always promised to be honest with one another and I think we should continue to do that."

"I agree."

"Do you want me to talk first since you originally asked me first?"

"If you don't mind."

"Okay. So I gather Christina told you something?"

"Yeah. I asked her if you were with somebody and she said you had been. She said that you weren't happy in the relationship and that your girlfriend knew about me."

"Yes, that's all correct. I told her from the beginning that I didn't know if I'd ever fall in love with her, but she was determined that it'd happen eventually. Over time though I saw that it wasn't just about making me fall in love with her but making me forget you which I always knew was impossible. She obviously didn't like that so when I went to break up with her she turned the tables and blamed me and said she wasn't about to be dumped so she dumped me instead."

"How long did you two date?"

"Just under a year. I mainly broke it off when she started dropping hints about getting engaged and getting married. I knew I wasn't ready for that. And even if I had decided to forget you and move on with my life, I knew that she wasn't the one."

"Christina said that none of our friends liked her for you even if I wasn't in the picture."

"Yeah. I look back on it and realize I should've listened to them. Zeke and Uriah always kept telling me just to end it but I was stubborn, I guess. When I finally ended it I apologized to everyone and thanked them for being so concerned about me. They knew from day one that I was miserable."

"So why didn't you break it off sooner?"

"Believe me, I'll be asking myself that question for the rest of my life. I guess I was a coward. I just stayed in the relationship to please Nita."

"You're not a coward, Tobias. That just proves you're selfless and you didn't wanna hurt her."

"Thank you, Tris. I appreciate that. So what about you?

 **A/N: To be continued in the next chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm going to try to finish at least half of the chapter and post it. I'll continue it tomorrow. I thought about keeping Tris' POV since she will be telling her story in this chapter but since I had her POV while Four told his story I'm gonna do his POV in this chapter. Hope it doesn't seem backwards. Happy reading.**

 **Tobias POV**

"So what about you?" I ask.

She sighs and I can already sense that our stories of our short lived relationships while we were apart are going to be very different.

"Well, I dated this guy for about 6 months. Just a little shorter than your relationship with Nita. His name was Peter. I was the one that ended it."

"What happened?"

"I guess you could say he was a lot like Nita. He never asked me about my past relationships, but he still turned out to be controlling and jealous even in the short time we dated. Surprisingly I didn't make tons of friends in Seattle so I didn't go out much on weekends or anything like that, but Peter always kept tabs on what I was doing. If I didn't answer his calls or texts right away he'd accuse me of cheating on him."

I roll my eyes. "Well that's really stupid. What made you end it?"

"Umm...well, one day we got in a huge fight because he accused me of talking to other guys in front of him and he kinda hit me."

"What?" I say, getting angry. "He hit you? That bastard!" I don't even realize my hands are clutching the table until Tris scoots her chair towards mine and gently pries them off and holds them in hers.

"Hey. I'm okay. Nothing happened. I just got a bruise."

I release one of my hands from hers and gently rub my thumb over her cheek as if the bruise is there and I want to make it go away.

"I wish I had been there to protect you."

"Well technically you were since I used some of the techniques you taught me and knocked him out"

I chuckle lightly. "That's my girl. Tough as nails. What happened afterwards?"

"I called up a guy friend and waited until Peter woke up and the guy got him out of my place and he never contacted me again, surprisingly."

"Does he know you moved back here?"

"I don't know. I was suspicious that he didn't try to contact me again because it was so unlike him so I hope he doesn't know and ever thinks of following me here."

"If he ever does, you won't be alone this time. I'll always protect you."

"I know, Tobias."

"So, I guess that's enough of the hard conversations. What do you say we go on our second first date next weekend?"

"I'd love that. Where do you plan on taking me, Eaton?"

I laugh at her attempt to sound stern. "You'll see. It'll be a surprise that you won't see coming, Prior."

"Oh is that so? You know I hate surprises."

"I know, but you're gonna love this one. Especially since it's coming from me and not Christina."

"True. Usually her surprises involve shopping and making me buy lingerie."

"As long as I'm the only one that sees it. But obviously I wouldn't make you wear it if you didn't want to."

"Well thanks. I wouldn't want anyone else seeing it but you anyway. I'm not pretty enough to wear it."

"Yes you are, Tris. You're pretty with or without it. Don't ever doubt that. And you're more than pretty...you're beautiful. And more importantly you're beautiful on the inside. I knew that from the first time I saw you."

She blushes. "You did? You never told me that."

"I did. I knew from that moment that you were the one for me. Maybe one day we can make this into forever. If you'll have me."

I curse myself realizing what I may have just insinuated and wait for her response.

She smiles. "Maybe one day. I'm just happy being in this moment here with you."

"Me too, Tris."

 **Okay, this chapter is complete. Will work on the next chapter ASAP.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I won't finish this chapter in one sitting because my iPad is dying lol but I'm gonna get something posted. There'll** **be a little drama in this chapter so please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Tris POV**

 ***one week later***

Naturally, Christina was excited when I told her that Four was taking me out on a date tonight. She insisted on helping me get ready by taking me shopping to find the perfect outfit. I didn't wanna wear a dress so we found some leggings and a top to go with it. We also found some knee high boots since I refused to wear heels. She insisted I wear a bit of makeup as well. I specifically tell her not to go overboard with it so I don't look like a clown. I can't help but admire her work when I finally look at myself in the mirror.

"You look stunning, Tris." She says

"Thanks, Chrissy."

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door. Christina goes to answer it. Tobias stands on the other side looking as handsome as ever with a collared shirt and dress pants.

"Wow. Tris, you look amazing."

"Thanks Four. You too."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Have fun lovebirds." Christina says and we both blush.

I attempt to get Tobias to tell me where we are going but he doesn't budge.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"No, but I really wanna know!" I pout, as he continues driving to our destination and I'm sitting in the passengers seat with a blindfold on.

"We're almost to the first destination." He says and I'm assuming it's a restaurant.

"There's more than one?"

"Yep. So after we're finished at our first destination you'll have to put that blindfold back on."

"Fine. Whatever you say, Captain."

He laughs and I feel the car slowing down until it finally stops.

"Wait a second and I'll help you out" He says. He opens the passenger side door and takes my hand and helps me out of the car. He takes the blindfold off and I'm ecstatic when I see that we are at my favorite Italian restaurant where Tobias and I had our first first date. We walk hand in hand into the restaurant.

Tobias goes up to the hostess desk. "Reservation for two under Eaton."

"Yes, sir. Right this way." The hostess says and leads us to a table towards the back of the restaurant.

We sit down and start looking over the menu.

"I can't believe you remembered I love this place, but maybe I can" I say.

"Of course I remember. I thought it'd be special to bring you here since this is where we came on our actual first date."

"I remember" I say with a smile.

The waiter arrives to take our drink order then leaves. We soon decide what we want and he comes back to take our order.

As we are sitting, talking, and eating bread I notice a slightly dark skinned girl looking at Tobias **(A/N I'm basing Nita's physical features off of Nadia Hilker, of course)**. She starts to walk over when she sees me staring and goes straight to Tobias. I start to gather that this girl is most likely Nita. She completely ignores me as she greets him.

"Well, hello Four. Fancy running into you here." She says and I notice she's using his nickname which gets me thinking of how I can defend myself.

"Hi Nita." He says politely.

Is this your new girlfriend?" She asks then turns her attention to me before he can answer. "I wouldn't waste my time with this one. He dumped me because he couldn't get over his ex. Some chick named Tris. What kind of name is that anyway?"

"Thanks for the tip, but I think I can hold my own. My name's Tris by the way."

She looks at me shocked, not expecting to hear what I just said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm Tris."

She composes herself and the expression on her face turns cocky.

"Well then, I can't believe he took you back after you left him."

"That's none of your business, Nita" Tobias says.

"It's okay, Four. I can handle this," I say.

"Listen Nita. I don't ever expect you to understand why I left Four and that's okay because the only person that needs to understand is him."

"And I do," He interjects.

She scoffs. I use this opportunity to say something I know will hit Nita hard.

"Let me ask you something, Nita. In the whole time you two were together did Four ever tell you his real name?" I see a smug smile form on Tobias' mouth as I finish my question. Nita doesn't notice it.

She hesitates. "N-no"

"I thought so."

"The only person that knows my real name is Tris and she still holds that privilege," Tobias tells Nita.

Nita looks at me, angry and I decide to twist the knife a little further. "That's right. Clearly Four still trusts me even though I left him. And clearly, he didn't trust you enough to tell you his secret."

She huffs then says in a sarcastic tone: "Well, I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening, but I have more important things to do than to continue to listen to either of you talk. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

She turns on her heels and stomps off. Just as she's leaving the waiter comes with our food.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Neither Tobias nor I say anything after the waiter has left and we both silently start eating. After a few minutes I hear Tobias sigh.

"I'm sorry about that, Tris."

"Tobias Eaton, don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Neither of us could've predicted that Nita would be here tonight. I figured I'd eventually come face to face with her anyway and frankly I'm glad it happened now instead of later when we're more serious."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm not gonna let her or anyone ruin our date tonight."

"Definitely not. You're right. This isn't about her, it's about us."

"Exactly, so let's just forget it happened and move on. Deal?"

"Deal."

 **Part** **2 of their date will be in the next chapter in Tobias' POV**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: To everyone following this story please keep checking back until each chapter is complete. That's the only way I can upload chapters through my iPad. I wish I knew how to make a blank document or something.**

 **Tobias POV**

After our run in with Nita I do my best to make sure the rest of our date goes smoothly. I still can't believe Nita was there at the restaurant. When we finish eating we head to my car and Tris reluctantly puts her blindfold back on. I love her when she's stubborn. She always has been and hasn't changed in three years.

"Can I get a hint as to where we are going next?" She asks me

"Nope. Sorry. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then just have patience. We're almost there."

"If patience was on the aptitude test, I'd have zero percent of it."

I laugh. "I bet you would, but sometimes waiting is all we can do because when we wait good things come when we least expect it."

"You sound like a Erudite." **(A/N: Running joke in all my fanfics so far. Sorry if I overuse it lol)**

"My goal in life: to sound like an Erudite." I say, sarcastically.

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing you."

"I know. You might not have an aptitude for patience but you're more intelligent than I am, Ms. 'I have an aptitude for Erudite.'"

"Hey! Erudite isn't the only thing I have an aptitude for. Anyway the other two are the same as yours."

"True."

"Are you conceding?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"Good. Remember you can't win with me."

I chuckle. "Whatever you say, Six."

"Yes. It is whatever I say, _Four."_

 **PAGE BREAK**

Finally we arrive at our destination and I stop the car. I help Tris get out and carefully lead her through the parking lot and inside the grounds of Navy Pier. I rented it out for the night to surprise Tris. So it's only us here except a few workers and a few special guests. I find the perfect spot to stop first.

"Are you ready?" I ask

"Yes."

I take the blindfold off and she immediately gasps.

"I rented it out just for the two of us tonight and right now we're standing at the very spot we stood just a couple weeks ago."

She looks down and around in surprise and looks back at me and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. My hands to go her waist as I kiss her back. She smiles when we pull away.

"Tobias, this is amazing."

"There's another surprise. Come on." I say as I take her hand and lead her towards the rides. Zeke stands at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel waiting for us, holding the small gate open. Tris gasps again when she realizes what we're about to do.

"Tobias...are you sure?"

"Yes." I say as I lead her to the open cart on the Ferris Wheel. We sit down and Zeke latches us in. The Ferris Wheel begins to move.

"A little different view than last time." I say, keeping my voice steady as the Ferris Wheel continues to turn.

"You can say that again. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten over this fear, but I've found better ways to control it. Anyway, I feel much better when you're here with me getting me through it."

She takes my hand in hers and says: "I'll always be here with you."

I lean over and kiss her forehead, her lips. Then I work up the courage and say the three words I haven't said to her in three years.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

I kiss her again and she rests her head on my shoulder as we look out at the city lights. Eventually we get off and continue walking hand in hand around the park. Tris drags me to various rides but I don't mind since all care about is being here with her. I don't ever wanna think of being without her again. I lost her once and I'm definitely not losing her again. She is everything and more to me. I know we have a long road ahead of us, but I think we've gotten over the first hurdle and I know she and I will overcome anything and everything together. We've been through a lot but we are stronger together. That, I'm 100 percent certain of.

I lead her back towards "our spot" on the boardwalk where we started this part of our date and music starts to play. She laughs as I take her waist and we begin swaying to the music. We don't speak at first and just stare into each other's eyes as we continue dancing.

"So what do you think? Was all this too much? I ask.

"No. It's perfect. It's exceeded my expectations in every way."

"I'm glad because I don't know how I'll top this."

She chuckles. "You don't have to. All I care about is being with you and everything else that we've done tonight is extra. I could settle with just being with you like this every time."

I smile as I release her waist for a moment and spin her. She meets her lips with mine as she turns back towards me. I hold her close to me as we kiss like if I let go she'll slip away.

"I don't want this to end." She whispers.

"I know."

I'm not sure how long we stay like that but it seems like whenever I'm with Tris the word "forever" seems so small. Forever is not enough and will never be enough.

 **This chapter is complete**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I made a couple minor changes to chapter 14 and added some stuff to chapter 15 as it was kinda short. This chapter will no longer be labeled as an AN. It'll be chapter 16 as it should.**

 ***Several months later***

 **Tris POV**

These past few months have been such a whirlwind. When I returned to Chicago I never imagined so much could happen in so little time. Sometimes I still can't believe my friends welcomed me back with open arms. And Tobias. _Tobias._ These past few months with him have been the best months of my life. Everyday I fall more in love him if that's even possible. Everyday he surprises me with any and every detail to show me that he loves me. But today he surprised with something even I didn't see coming.

"Hey Tris?"

"Yeah, babe?"

He smirks. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something then."

He scratches the back of his neck which he always does when he's nervous.

"Would you move in with me? I mean, permanently?"

I smile. "Of course, Tobias. I've practically taken over your apartment anyway, haven't I?

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Yes, but you're the only one I'd let take over my apartment."

He's silent for a moment and I can tell something else is on his mind.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous. Is there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, actually there is." He lets go of me and goes over to one of his drawers and takes something out of it then walks back over to me.

"I, uh, want you to have this. Just something to remind you of how much I love you."

He reveals a box in his hand and takes my right hand in his as he removes the contents of the box which is revealed to be a ring and slips it on my index finger. I gasp.

"One day I wanna get you something for your other hand, but for now I want to give you this as a promise of what's to come."

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I look down at the ring which is a simple but beautiful silver ring with a single diamond.

"Tobias...it's beautiful. I love it and I love you."

I kiss him, passionately. I can feel him smile into the kiss. Tears are steaming down my face and he gently wipes them away.

"I love you too and this is just one of the ways I wanna demonstrate just how much."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. It means more than you'll ever know."

"So do you wanna start packing your stuff this weekend and move it here?"

"That would be great. Christina is probably gonna flip when I tell her I'm moving in with you and when she's sees my ring."

"Maybe she and Will can finally move in together. I admit, I was surprised they weren't already living together before you came back."

"We should do something as payback for them trying to get us back together."

He laughs. "That sounds like an intriguing idea, Ms. Prior. Count me in."

 **PAGE BREAK**

That weekend I finally go back to Christina's apartment after spending the week with Tobias.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd come back for the weekend. What's going on?" Christina asks me when I arrive at her apartment on Saturday morning.

"Well, um, I have some news."

"Oh my God. Spill!"

"Four asked me to move in with him and I said yes so I wanna start packing up my stuff."

"That's great, Trissy!" I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Christina. You know...it wouldn't hurt you to do the same." I say, nudging her arm. She blushes obviously understanding what I mean. Her blush disappears as she looks down at the hand I nudged her with and gasps.

"What is that?" She exclaims.

"Oh yeah...ummm...Four gave me a promise ring a couple days ago."

"And you're just telling me now?"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to with everything else going on."

"Don't forget next time, Trissy!"

"Fine. I'll try not to. Four is coming over to help me pack."

"Awww. I'm gonna miss you living here with me."

"I know. Me too. Thank you for letting me live with you these past few months. I know you were mad at me at first."

"I was, but I got over it quick. I truly wanted you to live with me when you came back."

"Thanks. But seriously, just think about what I said." I say, nudging her arm again.

"Is this your way of getting back at me for setting you up again with Four?"

"Okay. You caught me."

She laughs. "I guess I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. You can't take all the credit though. Four and I had already decided to give our relationship a second chance anyway."

"I'm glad you did. Four really missed you and would always talk about you when you were gone. And obviously that ring means something."

"I know. Definitely one day in the future we will take the next step. I don't want to ruin any chances of him surprising me though just because he gave me this ring."

"I'm sure he'll still do it when you least expect it."

"I hope so. I'm just worried my ex will come looking for me and find me here one day."

"You shouldn't worry. You have Four and the rest of us here to protect you."

"Thanks."

"So, can I help you pack too?"

"That would be great."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If you haven't already please read chapters 15 and 16 and review. Thanks again everyone. I'll be posting chapter 17 next week.**

 **A/N #2: Chapter 17 in progress...**

 **Tris POV**

"That's the last of it." Tobias says as he enters *our* apartment carrying the last box of my things while I sit on the floor unloading another box.

"Thanks babe. You sure you didn't hurt yourself?" I tease.

"Of course not. That was the easy job ever. I love that you're not like most girls with tons of clothes, shoes, and makeup. I don't wanna even know what Christina probably has."

"True. I'm a simple girl. All I need to be happy is my gorgeous, hot boyfriend."

He chuckles. "Thanks for the ego boost, I guess." He helps me up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"It's true. These past few months have been amazing and you are the only reason why. I'm just now realizing how unhappy I was in Seattle and it was because I wasn't with you."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "I missed you too. I love you...so much."

"I love you too."

"I wish I didn't have to go back to work on Monday but now that I'm no longer living alone someone has to work extra hard to pay the bills."

"I wanna help you. I could look for a job. At least it'll give me something to do."

"If that's what you want, I will support you no matter what."

"It is. I miss working and I'm sure it won't be too hard finding a job similar to what I did in Seattle."

"If you want, I can help you start looking."

"I would love that." I peck him on the lips.

"To be honest, I don't want you here all by yourself while I'm at work. You never know what can happen."

"Even if it does, I have my pepper spray and my fists."

He laughs. "I don't doubt it."

"But I admit, I'm still scared that Peter might find me one day."

"If he does, he'll have to go through me first. I won't let him lay a hand on you ever again, okay?"

I smile. "Okay."

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next morning Tobias' alarm goes off precisely at 7 a.m.

"Don't leave." I pout as I snuggle into him.

"I have to. Call Christina and the girls. Have some girl time."

"But I don't want to!" I mock whine and Tobias laughs because he knows that I'm just kidding. "I only want you."

"I only want you too but I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend."

"You better."

He chuckles and kisses me before heading to take a shower. I get up and get dressed myself and head to the kitchen to fix him up something quick for breakfast.

After he leaves I grab my laptop and begin searching for job openings. I spend a couple hours looking through various websites and job openings similar to where I previously worked but don't immediately find anything that suits me. Finally when I'm just about ready to give up for the day, I come across a potential job opening and I immediately write down all the information so that I can make a list of all my options.

I close my laptop and decide to call Christina.

"Hey Tris! All settled in finally?"

"Yeah pretty much. There's still a few more things I need to unpack but it's just some small stuff."

"That's good. Did Four go back to work?"

"Yeah. He did."

"You wanna meet for lunch or something?"

"That'd be great."

"So, we'll meet in an hour at our usual place?"

"Perfect. See you soon."

I get ready and put on a bit of makeup and grab my phone and keys and head out the door.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I enjoy hanging out with Christina, as much as I hate to admit it. We are different but we get along very well. I usually don't mind putting up with her crazy ideas. She told me that she and Will have started talking about moving in together. She insisted on taking me shopping so I put up with it until we stop in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Christina! Do I have to go in there?"

"Oh come on, Trissy! It'll be fun! You can buy something to show off to Four!"

"Fine." I concede as Christina grabs my arm and drags me inside the store.

Half an hour later I walk out with two sets of lingerie undergarments. We part ways and I head back to the apartment. As I'm putting the lingerie away in my closet there's a knock on the door. I go to open it and gasp when I see who's on the other side.

"Hello, Tris." He says in a low, cold voice.

 _Peter_

 **A/N: This chapter is finally done! Cliffhanger!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone! Long time no see! I'm back from vacation and took a few days to unwind but now chapter 17 is posted so go check it out. Chapter 18 will be posted soon!**

 **A/N: The first half of this chapter will in Tris POV and the second half Tobias POV. I'll indicate the page break. Chapter 19 will likely be in Tobias' POV.**

 **Tris POV**

 _"Hello, Tris." A low, cold voice says._

 _Peter._

I stand there shocked, not knowing how to react. I wanna slam the door in his face and lock it, but my body is frozen in place.

"Didn't think I'd find you, did you?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Peter?"

"I've been keeping tabs on you since you left Seattle. I know you had to move back because you lost your job. I know you moved in with a friend and got back together with your ex. This is his apartment, is it not?"

"You have no right to question me after everything you did."

"I didn't do anything. I barely touched you. You're standing here, aren't you?"

"You are disgusting. You don't even see the emotional trauma that you've caused me Please leave.

"I'm not finished yet. You were always weak. Crying about everything that you claim I did to you. Truth is, I should've dumped you when I had the chance, but I didn't want to pass up the chance of making you feel guilty."

"You're sadistic. I never cheated on you yet you had to make me the bad guy."

"Exactly my point. I knew you still had a thing for your ex and you've just proven me right."

"Don't bring him into this. You made a big deal every time I would talk to a guy in Seattle."

"Maybe I did. I wasn't about to let you run off with some guy."

"You're an idiot if you think I'm that kind of girl. If anything, you were practically pushing me away by treating me like dirt."

"Someone needed to put you in your place. Everyone knows the man is the boss in the relationship."

"You are delusional. I'm going to ask you again to please leave."

"You know what? Now that your boyfriend isn't here to save you I think I need to teach you a lesson on how to respect others."

Peter forcibly grabs me and pushes me inside the apartment, slamming the door behind him and pins me on the couch while kissing me. I try and scream but to no avail. He starts hitting me everywhere and I begin slipping in and out of consciousness. Suddenly everything goes black.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

I get to work and begin my shift. Zeke shows up not long after. We begin looking through the orders we have and figuring out how long it'll take to fix each one and when we can ship them back out to their owners. We make small talk as we are working.

"So is Tris all moved in to your apartment?"

"Yep. She doesn't have a lot of stuff so it only took a few trips to get everything into my apartment."

"You're lucky that Tris isn't big on material stuff."

"Yeah I am. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

"Aww. That's sweet."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

"Seriously though, I'm glad you two took this step in your relationship. It almost seems like she never left."

"Sometimes it does, yeah. But sometimes I regret not being there for her for those three years."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that if I thought being with Nita was a living nightmare, Tris probably had it ten times worse than I did."

"Really? She dated a guy?

"Yeah. And from what she told me, he sounded like a real jerk. I don't wanna get into details though because it pisses me off just thinking about what that jerk did to her."

"Did to her? You mean..."

"Not that no, but he did hit her."

"What an asshole! Coward!"

"I know."

All of a sudden I get this weird feeling in my chest.

"What's wrong. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just got this weird feeling like something is wrong."

"With Tris? I'm sure she's okay, Four. She's safe in your apartment."

"I'm still worried though. I think I wanna go check on her."

Zeke looks at his watch. "Our break is about to start. Do you want me to come with you, just in case?"

"Okay."

"Let's go then."

We arrive back at the apartment complex and practically race upstairs to our floor. I find the door unlocked and all of a sudden hear what sounds like muffled screams. I rush in and am met with the sight of Tris pinned on our couch a guy, who I can only assume to be Peter, on top of her. I charge at him and yank him off of Tris and effectively punch him in the face. Blood begins pouring out of his nose. I punch him again until he falls unconscious to the floor. Zeke is holding an unconscious Tris bridal style.

"We need to call the police." He says.

5 minutes later the police arrive. Tris is taken to the hospital in an ambulance as well as Peter in a second ambulance. The police follow us there as they wanna get statements from me and Zeke about what happened.

Once there, we tell the police exactly what happened. I have to tell them about Peter being Tris' ex from Seattle. I tell them I had no choice but to knock Peter out. They tell us that they believe our statements and that Peter was obviously the aggressor. They will take him into custody once he's been discharged and book him. We thank the officers and a nurse checks both me and Zeke out for any injuries, me in particular. I ask about Tris and the nurse says the doctor will come out in a little while.

After about 20 minutes a male doctor walks into the waiting room.

"Family of Tris Prior?"

"I'm her boyfriend." I say, getting up from the uncomfortable chair. "How is she?"

"She's awake. She's badly bruised and has a few cuts but no broken bones or anything. She should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. Looks like you two got to her just in time. It could've been a lot worse."

Hearing the doctor say this makes me feel sick to my stomach about what possibly could've happened. If that had happened, I probably would've killed Peter with my bare hands.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me."

I follow him down the hall and he gestures me in. He quietly closes the door, leaving me alone with Tris. The doctor was right. Tris has bruises covering her upper body. I shake with rage. She opens her eyes when she hears the door close and looks at me. She lets out a small gasp, probably reacting to seeing my bruised face.

"Tobias." She chokes out, tears streaming down her face. I step towards the bed and carefully sit down and gather her in my arms while she sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias." She cries into my shirt. I pull back slightly and take her face in my hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Tris. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. I promised you that I wouldn't let Peter hurt you and I failed you, Tris. I'm so sorry, Tris." I say, tears threatening to spill from my own eyes.

She sobs harder. Once she calms down she asks: "How's Peter?"

"He'll live. In what condition, I can't say. He got admitted here as well. There's two cops outside his hospital room who will take him into custody once he's discharged."

She sighs with relief and sadness. "When can I go home?"

"The doctor said first thing tomorrow. You only have bruises which is a good thing considering what could've happened."

She starts crying again, but doesn't make a sound. I wrap my arms around her as she rests her head on my shoulders. After a few minutes she lifts her head up to look at me.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"I don't know. Zeke and I were working when I just got this terrible feeling. A premonition, I guess. We drove to the apartment as fast as we could."

"It's like we can read each other's thoughts or something." She chuckles and then winces from the pain.

"You've always been a part of me, Tris." I grab her hand and place it over my heart. "This right here belongs to you. It's always belonged to you."

She smiles for the first time since I came into the room and lifts her hand and runs her fingers along my cheek where I know a bruise is. I lean into her touch and grab her hand and kiss it softly.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris. Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

She lays back on the pillow and closes her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 is complete. It's my longest chapter so far. Just over 1500 words. It's been hard for me to make the chapters long. Most have been between 700 and 1000 words including ANs and such. I'll try to get chapter 19 started tonight and will post it next week.**

 **This chapter is a little lemony so beware lol**

 **Tobias POV**

Tris is discharged from the hospital the next day. Before we leave, the police come to get a statement from her about what happened. She was understandably emotional but I made sure to stay by her side the whole time so she'd feel comfortable. She held tight onto my hand as she told them what she remembered about the incident.

When we arrive back at the apartment, I pick her up bridal style and carry her inside to our bedroom and carefully lay her down on the bed. I decide to take at least the rest of the week off of work to take care of Tris. A part of me will always feel guilty that I left her alone yesterday.

"Do you need anything right now?" I ask her.

"Just you." She says

I smile and lay down next to her and sit up with my back against my pillow. She rests her head on my chest and I play with her hair. She seems a lot calmer now which I'm glad about. After a little while I hear her sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just this." She says, gesturing to her bruised body, particularly her arms that aren't covered by clothing.

"You're still beautiful to me, Tris. Bruises, scars, and all. Remember what you told me about my scars?"

She chuckles. "I said that they don't define you and that I'd love you no matter what."

"Exactly. Now I can say the same thing to you."

"Thank you, Tobias."

"I'd do anything for you, Tris. You are the only thing that matters to me. I'd be lost without you."

"Ditto. You've saved me in more way than you know, you know that?" I smile.

"And you've saved me."

"Tobias, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Tris. Anything you need. Heck, I'd probably zip line and ride in an elevator for you."

She laughs. "Well, my request right now isn't as extreme as making you face your worst fears, but I'll hold you to that for later use." She pauses getting shy all of a sudden. "Umm.. I need a shower and I still feel unsteady so would you mind helping me?"

"Only if you're comfortable. I can put on my swim trunks if you'd like."

"That would be good. Thank you, Tobias."

"Come on." I say, carefully helping her off the bed and leading her slowly to the bathroom. I grab my swim trunks from the drawer on the way to the bathroom. I start the shower and wait for the water to get warm.

"I'll get changed right out here. You'll be okay getting undressed?"

"Yes."

I step out of the bathroom and get changed in the ensuite. I open the door just a crack.

"Are you ready, Tris? I promise I won't look if you don't want me to."

"I'm ready and it's okay. You can look." She says, shyly. I step into the bathroom and see she has her robe wrapped around her body. I grab her towel and place it where her robe was hanging so it's in reach when we get out. I check the temperature, of the water and ask her to check and see if it's warm enough to her liking. She nods. She slowly removes her robe as I look away. I feel her hand reach back and grab mine as she carefully steps into the shower.

I step in after her as she steps under the shower head. My eyes are on her back. Finally she turns and faces me. It takes all my self control not to stare at her chest. She smiles shyly. It is then I realize that I don't need to look anywhere else because when I look into her eyes I feel like I'm looking into her soul **(A/N: Insurgent film reference FTW!)**. Looking at Tris is liking waking up. I grab the washcloth and soap and start washing her body. I turn her around so I can wash her back. I tuck her hair behind her ears, lean in and whisper, "Beautiful". She giggles and I know she's blushing. I grab the shampoo bottle and squeeze some out and begin washing her hair. She moans with pleasure as I massage her scalp and I chuckle. She rinses it out and before I can do anything else she turns around again and presses her lips to mine. My self control completely disappears and I deepen the kiss. With her arms tightly around my neck she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist as we continue kissing. I gently push her against the wall of the shower to relieve some of the weight.

Finally we come up for air as the water starts getting cold. I turn the shower off and grab her towel and wrap her up snug in it. I help her step out of the shower and grab my own towel. We dry off and I leave the bathroom to grab clothes for us. I set her clothes on the counter, she smiles and I reluctantly leave the bathroom to get changed.

After a little while she exits the bathroom and joins me in the bedroom. "You wanna take a nap?"

She nods and lays down on the bed. I get her an extra blanket. I lay with her as she falls asleep and I soon close my eyes too.

I wake up a couple hours later and see that it's five o'clock. I quietly get up and head to the kitchen to start dinner. I'm sure she will be awake by the time I'm done. I decide to heat up some leftover hamburgers and I also take chocolate cake out of the fridge. Just as I'm finished setting the table I feel tiny arms wrap around my waist. I twist around and press a kiss to her forehead.

"You hungry?" I ask

"Starving" She replies.

"I figured you must be tired of bland hospital food."

"I certainly am. Thank you. This looks amazing."

We sit down and start eating in comfortable silence until Tris reaches her arm across the table and places her hand over mine.

"I love you." She says, smiling.

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 19 is done. It's slightly on the PG13 side but nothing too graphic. I'd really appreciate your suggestions on where I should take this story. I wanna add something interesting before I think about getting into a proposal, wedding, and kids for Tobias and Tris. Please review and send me your suggestions. Chapter 20 coming soon.**

 **Tris POV**

Peter is convicted of assault and attempted rape and sentenced to 90 days in jail. I filed a restraining order against him which was granted, therefore Peter is ordered to stay at least 100 yards away from me forever. If he violates the restraining order he will go back to prison for a very long time. Things are getting better. I'm fully healed from the ordeal, but my nightmares have returned. Just last night I dreamt that Peter came back and hurt me.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Peter hovers over me and I scream at the top of my lungs but no one hears me. He begins to touch me and kiss my neck. I try and push him off but he's too strong. I keep screaming but it's no use, no one comes. He begins removing my clothing and my body gives out._

 _I awake in a cold sweat and realize that I'm safe in the apartment. I hear Tobias' voice._

 _"Hey, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here. You're safe with me."_

 _My breathing finally starts slowing down and I lay back down on my pillow and Tobias wraps his arms around me. I breathe into his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat calm me down. I eventually fall back asleep, reminding myself that Peter is locked away and that the love of my life is right next to me, keeping me safe._

 _*End Flashback*_

I stand under the shower as if I'm washing away my nightmare. One thing I've learned ever since it happened is to remember all the positive things in my life. I have my friends and I have Tobias and they are all I need. Once I was healed, I continued my job search and ended up securing a job not far from where Tobias works. That puts us both at ease knowing that if something ever happened to either of us the other person would only be minutes away.

"Hey, Tris?" Tobias says, when up I join him on the couch.

"Yeah babe?"

"In light of everything that's happened recently, I was thinking it'd be a good idea to get away for a bit. Just the two of us."

"Like a vacation?"

"Yeah. I think we both need it and we've never traveled together since you've been back."

"That's true. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can rent a cabin somewhere or go to the beach. What do you think?"

"I like those options."

"Which one do you like more?" He inquires.

"Hmmm...I think I'd like the beach more."

He smiles. "California or Florida?"

"California."

"It'll be summer soon so we have time to plan and book the flight and hotel. How about June?"

"That sounds great. I can't wait."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 ***Months later***

Today Tobias and I are leaving on our trip to Calfornia. We are equally excited. I haven't been out of Chicago since I moved back almost a year ago. It's hard to believe it's almost been a year. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Life is good. I made the difficult decision to seek help for my nightmares and the aftermath of Peter's attack. It has helped me so much and Tobias has been so supportive.

Traveling together seems like a huge step in our relationship. We didn't get around to it even when we were together before I left. I'm sure this vacation will be extra special. I know it'll be hard for the both of us when we return home.

I finish getting ready as Tobias loads the luggage in Zeke's truck as he kindly offered to drop us off at the airport so we wouldn't have to pay to leave our car there.

"Are you ready, my love? The truck is loaded and ready to go." Tobias says.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous about the flight."

I grab his hand in mine and rub circles over his palm. "Everything will be fine. I'll be right next to you the entire time just like I was on the Ferris Wheel. Okay?"

I slide my thumb over his cheek. "I know you will be. Facing two fears at once is not easy though, but you give me strength."

I smile and kiss him. "Let's go."

We arrive at the airport and say bye and thank you to Zeke. We check in our luggage and get through security with no problems and head to the gate to wait until our flight boards. Finally we start boarding and find two seats together. As soon as the plane leaves the gate I take Tobias' hand in mine.

"Just close your eyes and breathe." I tell him. "I'm right here." He nods and does as I say as the plane picks up speed then lifts off the ground. Once the plane levels out and the turbulence from the takeoff subsides he sighs and opens his eyes.

"See? It wasn't that bad."

He exhales, relieved. "You're right, but I was still nervous."

"I know. You're not invincible. You're just human."

He chuckles and with a grin on his face says, "Says the girl who can climb a damn Ferris Wheel with no problem."

I laugh and smack him in the arm. "Shut up."

He mock pouts at me. "I'll never forget that moment though. That was when I started to realize I had feelings for you."

"Same here. I always knew that you had a soft side, but still you surprised me when you said you were afraid."

"You were never afraid of me, were you? Miss 'It must be because you're so approachable.'" He grins at me.

I laugh, a little embarrassed. "No. Maybe somehow deep down I saw the Abnegation in you from the very beginning."

"I guess I tried so hard to keep walls up, but you saw right through me."

"I've always seen Tobias, not Four."

He smiles and we continue talking softly, occasionally whispering cheesy compliments in each other's ear for the rest of the flight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 is done. I'm such a procrastinator. I literally wrote some of it earlier today then stopped then continued just now. I'm sorry. I'll hopefully start Chapter 21 tomorrow. Oh and thank you Divergent Rebel 4664 and anonymous authour for your reviews. Much appreciated!**

 **Tobias POV**

Finally, after what seems like ages to me, we land in California and get off the plane, get our luggage, and head to the rental car area. I secretly planned surprising Tris with a mini road trip while we're here. We will be staying in LA for a few days, stopping in Disneyland and the beach, then go down to San Diego.

"So what's on the itinerary?" Tris asks me while I drive to the hotel.

"You'll see." I say, not giving away too much information. "You're gonna love it. I have a few surprises planned for you, my love."

"I'm gonna get it out of you, Eaton." She says, playfully.

I just laugh and shake my head. God, I love this woman. After about 15 minutes we arrive at the hotel. It's actually a resort hotel along the beach. I also secretly booked a suite with an ocean view. We park and head inside the the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"Reservation for Eaton."

"Ah yes. Here are your room keys and a brochure."

The bellhop gathers our luggage and we follow him through the lobby to the elevators. Tris holds my hand tight as we ride up to our floor. We exit and walk down the hall and stop in front of the door. I swipe the key and open the door. Tris gasps as she takes in the sight before her. I tip the bellhop then bend down and sweep Tris off her feet and carry her over the threshold. She giggles excitedly. I don't set her down just yet and she uses the opportunity to hit my chest playfully.

"Tobias, you sneaky bastard! An oceanfront suite?"

"Yep. And this is just the first surprise." I say as I carry her towards the window and set her down while I retrieve our luggage.

I haul everything into the master bedroom, Tris leading the way. She gasps again. The bedroom is huge to say the least. I take her hand in mine.

"Let's take a tour, shall we?"

We walk through the master bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. Both of us immediately eye the bathtub and we share a coy look. We walk out and check out the living area and kitchenette. I open the sliding door to the balcony and feel the breeze as we step out.

"This is amazing." Tris says.

I smile and wrap my arms around her as she rests her head on my chest.

"You wanna head down to the beach? We can make use of the tub tonight." I say, wiggling my eyebrows seductively.

She giggles. "Okay."

We take turns using the bathroom to change into our beach attire. We gather some of our things to take with us as well.

"Do I even wanna know how you're paying for all this?" Tris asks as we are about to leave.

"I make decent money, love. Plus, I've been saving up just for occasions like this. If we're gonna do the whole marriage, kids, and white picket fence thing one day I at least want to enjoy my alone time with you before then as much as I can."

She smiles, her eyes a little watery. "Well, if we do all that then just know that I won't want a huge, extravagant wedding. As long as we get married at all, that's all I'll need. Just you and I."

I smile back. "I won't forget. Now let's go."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We arrive at the beach and lay out our towels and our bag with snacks and water bottles. It's not too hot which is good. Perfect California weather.

"You wanna go check out the water?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I grab her hand the lead her towards the water. We dip our toes in the water as it washes up on the shore. Tris shrieks a little.

"It's cold!"

"It's not that bad." I chuckle, as I grab her waist and pull her to me. I tuck her loose strands of hair behind her ears and kiss her softly. We pull apart when an older couple walks by. The woman smiles at us.

"You two look so sweet. Young and in love."

Tris and I blush. "Thank you." We say.

"If you'd like I could take a picture of you two." She says.

"That'd be great. Thank you." I say, opening the camera on my phone and handing it to her. She takes a couple pictures and hands my phone back to me. I see her eyes land on Tris' left hand.

"You know, you two remind me a lot of myself and my husband when we were young and I have no doubt that you'll be getting a ring to put on your left hand to match the beautiful one on your right very soon." She directs the last part at Tris.

We smile at her words. I take the opportunity to shake hands with her husband before they continue on their way.

"Wow." I say.

"I know."

"Looks like I need to get you another ring soon, huh?"

"I guess so." Tris replies, smiling.

This trip is already off to a great start and we've only been here a few hours. I can't wait to travel the world with Tris by my side.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! Chapter 21 is done so go check it out!**

 **Tris POV**

I am truly amazed that Tobias planned this trip. It has been great so far. After walking along the beach for a while we decide to find a place to eat. We settle on a small, casual restaurant and agree to go somewhere fancier tomorrow. When we get back to our room the sun is just about to set so we go out on the balcony.

"It's so beautiful." I comment.

"Yes, you are."

I roll my eyes but smile. "The sunset is over there, Tobias."

"I know, but you are a thousand times more beautiful than any sunset anywhere in the world."

"Do you really love me?"

He looks at me, surprised. "With all my heart. Don't you ever doubt it. You're it for me."

"I love you too."

We go back inside and lay on the bed. Tobias holds me close to him.

"So, how about that bath?" I say. He grins and swiftly pulls me off the bed and carries me to the bathroom. He turns on the water, checking the temperature.

"This seems oddly familiar." I tease.

"Sure does."

We strip ourselves of our clothes and this time I am not afraid. I want to experience this with Tobias without being afraid. I want him this way, with no clothes in between us. We step into the bathtub, Tobias holding my hand. I scoot over towards him and wrap my arms around him. He pulls me into his lap and I feel a certain body part touch my skin. I press my lips to his, passionately, and he responds with just as much passion. Tobias and I aren't the kind to touch each other lightly. Every touch, every kiss means something. My hands roam through his hair and his find my waist and my back, pulling me close to him with every caress. I move my hands in between his shoulder blades and move downwards over his tattoo. I touch each symbol on his back as I go, knowing exactly where each one is. He exemplifies each symbol on his back: he is brave, selfless, honest, intelligent, and kind. We get lost in each other and it's as if time has stopped.

When we come down from our highs we get out and dry off. I slip into my pajamas and dry my hair and join Tobias in bed. We lay there kissing until finally drifting off to sleep.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next morning Tobias and I enjoy a wonderful breakfast then he tells me to dress comfortable with comfortable shoes for today's events.

"I decided to change the plans just slightly." He tells me. "I know I said we'd go out to a fancy dinner tonight but I've decided we should wait until our last night on this trip. Tonight I'll still take you somewhere nice though but not as fancy as I'm planning for later."

"Whatever you say. I guess I have no choice, right? I say, elbowing him lightly.

"Nope, but we're gonna have fun today. You have no idea."

"Just tell me already!" I say, exasperated but excited.

"Well then, what do you say we visit on the happiest place on earth today?"

My jaw drops and I jump into Tobias' arms squealing with delight. I pepper him with kisses on his mouth, cheeks, and neck. He laughs and holds me tight.

"That sounds perfect."

We finish getting ready then head out. The drive isn't very far and I jump up and down in my seat when Cinderellas castle comes into view. We enter the park hand in hand and decide which ride we wanna go on first. We manage to do most of them within the span of a few hours. I drag Tobias on all the big roller coasters and I'm happy that he enjoys them despite his fear. Finally, we find a place to sit and watch the crowd of people walk up and down Main Street.

"Were you okay on the roller coasters?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah. I found them really fun actually. Exhilarating."

"I'm glad. So can I call you "Three" now?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes at me, smiling. "No. "Four" still sounds way better."

"True. So what's the plan for dinner then?"

"Ah. You'll see. I managed to get us reservations for dinner in 15 minutes. We should head over there."

We walk a short distance until we come to the Rainforest Café. Once again I am completely floored by everything Tobias has planned so far. This is by far the most amazing trip I've ever been on and I'm spending it with my favorite person. I know without a doubt that Tobias is the love of my life.

We proceed to enjoy a wonderful dinner and dessert and I can't help but smile at the fact that this trip gets better everyday. I have no idea what Tobias has planned for tomorrow but I know it'll be amazing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 coming later tonight or tomorrow. I also have an idea for a one shot but I think that idea might be used by someone else whose story I'm following currently so I'm gonna wait and see if he/she uses the idea and if not I'll post mine soon.**

 **Tobias POV**

The next day we continue our adventures in Disneyland and the surrounding parks. We hit our most favorite rides from yesterday for a second time today. I'm so happy that Tris is enjoying this vacation. I'm finding myself really enjoying it as well. I've never been on a vacation like this. I wish my childhood had been different and that I could've been a normal young boy instead of having to isolate myself from everyone else. Marcus made that impossible. I wish I really did have a picture perfect family instead of pretending. It isn't fair that Tris had a normal childhood and now her parents are gone while mine are still alive and I can't even stand to be in the same room with either of them. I know she'd give anything for her parents to be here.

"Are you okay, babe?" Tris asks, pulling me from my trance.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?" She inquires.

"Just how much I'm enjoying this vacation with you and how I wish I could've done this when I was young."

She smiles sadly and takes my hand in hers. "It isn't fair what you had to go through, but you've come out of it a stronger person. I'll be your family and I will stop at nothing to make sure you are happy."

"Ditto. I want our children to have a better childhood than I did."

"You wanna have children with me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want anyone else being the mother of my children because I know that if I screw up, you'll be there."

"You won't screw up. You'll be an amazing father. Don't even think for a second that you are like him."

I smile. "That's exactly why I'm thankful for you because I don't think any other girl would tell me these things. I don't think they'd understand me like you do."

She blushes. "I'm just saying the truth. And those who tell you otherwise are idiots."

I laugh. "But you know I also wish life had been fair to you." She sighs. "We both lost our families but lost them in different ways. I can't sit here and complain about my life being unfair when your parents didn't deserve what happened to them."

I look her in the eye and wipe away the tears that have begun falling. I continue. "Your parents loved you and they should be here with you. I don't need my parents but you need yours. They were good people unlike mine. I would've loved to have told them in person how much I love you and how grateful I am that they brought you into this world because you were and you are the light in my life. Before I met you my life was filled with darkness and fear. I'm here because of you and have found a purpose to be here and that it is to love you."

"Oh Tobias." She says through tears and I pull her into my arms and hold her tight. Having this conversation with her has made me realize that I want her to be my wife and I want to marry her as soon as possible. I'm going to propose to her before we leave. I can't wait any longer.

 **PAGE BREAK**

That night I tell Tris to be ready bright and early tomorrow because while we aren't leaving California just yet, we are leaving L.A. and heading to our next surprise destination.

"So where are we headed?" Tris asks me as we eat a quick breakfast before leaving, her voice filled with excitement and curiousity.

"Well, I thought we'd spend our last couples days in San Diego."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds amazing!"

"Yep. Traffic will probably be a nightmare heading down there but we'll be able to enjoy the Pacific Coast Highway."

"A little road trip, huh?"

"Exactly. Hopefully this won't be the last road trip we take together."

"It won't. We have to do some with our future kids, obviously."

I smile at her words. Never in a million years did I think that I'd actually want kids but I know for sure I want them with Tris. One day I know it'll happen.

We check out of the hotel and hit the road. Traffic is heavy but thankfully moving at a decent pace. We spend the drive talking and singing along with the radio. One of the things I love most about Tris is her carefree spirit. She always know how to make me smile. We make a few short stops along the way to enjoy the scenery. Finally after a few hours we arrive at our hotel. It also has an ocean view, but not as fancy as the one in L.A. We love it though.

We check into our room and unpack a few of our things and accommodate them. We decide to rest a little while before heading out to explore the city and beach. We are only staying two nights here so tomorrow morning I plan to go buy the engagement ring and propose tomorrow night. Tris has fallen asleep beside me so I use the opportunity to take out my laptop and search for nearby jewelry shops. I want find the perfect ring and make the proposal special, one that we will both remember.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next morning I quietly get up without waking Tris, get dressed and leave her a note before heading out for a quick run and then to purchase the ring. I take my small gym bag with me to hide the ring in there and hopefully not look suspicious when I get back to the hotel.

I head to the beach and run along the pier. The weather is perfect and I really enjoy the calmness of the ocean. I listen to some music and try and stay calm knowing what I'm gonna do later this evening. After my run I head to the jewelry store I found online.

I walk in, hoping that I don't look too disheveled from my run. A woman behind the glass counter greets me.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend." I reply.

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes."

She smiles. "All right well right here we have some of our most popular selections for such an occasion. We actually just brought in a new stock of these."

I spend time looking at a few of the rings that catch my eye. I don't want to get anything too flashy but I still want it to be elegant. Finally one catches my eye and I ask to see it up close.

"This is one of our most simple but elegant diamond rings. It's called a princess cut." The woman says. "It has several diamonds on the band as you can see. Most guys that come in here go straight to this one without knowing anything about rings or diamonds."

"I guess I'm one of those guys then. I think this may be the one."

"It's a great choice and I'm sure your girlfriend will love it."

"Thank you. It's in my price range as well."

"I'll ring it up for you and get you a bag and you can be on your way."

"Thank you."

I pay and head back to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter will be complete soon-ish. To avoid making it a filler chapter I'm thinking of doing the first half in Tris' POV then the second half in Tobias' so there'll be a couple page breaks. The proposal will be in this chapter though.**

 **I went back and added more to chapter 23 so that it flows into this chapter.**

 **Tris POV**

The next day I wake up to a cold bed. Tobias is not there, but I see a note on his pillow.

 _Tris,_

 _I decided to go for a run. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Be back soon. I love you._

 _Tobias_

I smile and get out of bed, grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower. As I am washing myself I feel a draft come in then strong, familiar arms wrap around me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I turn my body to face him and lightly peck him on the lips.

"Good morning, handsome. How was your run?" I say as I rub the soapy washcloth over his chest.

"It was good."

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well since it's our only full day here I thought we'd explore the city a bit then go out to dinner tonight and watch the sunset on the beach. But first, once we finish here, I'm going to make you breakfast."

"That sounds great. I love you and thank you for everything. This trip has been amazing." I say, kissing him again.

"I love you too and you know I'll do anything to make you happy."

"You're too good to me, but I love it."

He smiles. "Let's get out and dry off so we can have breakfast and start our day of exploring."

"Okay."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We enjoy a delicious breakfast of eggs and fruit then get ready to head out. We pack our backpacks with water bottles and other necessities as Tobias said that we will be parking the car somewhere walking around a bit.

We find a place to park the car and pay the toll. We then head off hand in hand down the streets of downtown San Diego. We make stops in various stores buying souvenirs to take home. Tobias insists on buying this purse I really like even though at first I tell him it's not a big deal.

"You know I'll buy you anything you want, babe." He says.

"Thank you. You really don't have to though."

"I want to. Besides, it might be a while before we come back here on a vacation and at least you'll have some things to remember this trip by."

"Okay, but then I'm gonna buy something for you, something that you like. That way we'll be even."

"Fair enough."

After finding a few things for him we find a restaurant and eat a quick lunch before heading to the pier and walking around again before we head back to the hotel to get changed for dinner. We lay in bed for a little while. As we are laying there I realize that while we both needed time apart, this past year has beyond made up for it and exceeded my expectations. I don't ever want to be away from Tobias again and I'm hoping he feels the same way. We've obviously talked about marriage and our future together but I'm afraid that Tobias thinks I'll leave him again or he will leave me. I can't help but let a few tears slip as my mind wanders.

"What's wrong, my love? Why are you crying?"

I sigh. "I was just thinking about the conversation we had a couple days ago and I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that I'll lose you again. I'm scared that you'll get tired of me and leave because I did."

He looks at me almost sternly. "Tris, I already told you I have nothing to forgive you for. You did what you thought was right and I respect that. We've both grown from our time apart. I would never leave you because of that. If anything, I'm equally afraid of losing you again. When Peter hurt you my whole world came crashing down. I was so scared that I had lost you again. Seeing you there on that hospital bed was the worst feeling I've ever experienced. All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and never let go."

I smile through my tears. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says as he leans down and kisses me passionately.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

After spending most of the day shopping and walking around downtown we decide to head back to the hotel to rest a bit before heading to dinner. We had passed by a restaurant that we both wanted to try so I called in and made reservations. We lay in bed for a while with Tris resting her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her. After a little while I hear her sniffle and see tears running down her face.

"What's wrong, my love? Why are you crying?"

She sighs. "I was just thinking about the conversation we had a couple days ago and I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that I'll lose you again. I'm scared that you'll get tired of me and leave because I did."

I shift and look down at her, serious. "Tris, I already told you I have nothing to forgive you for. You did what you thought was right and I respect that. We've both grown from our time apart. I would never leave you because of that. If anything, I'm equally afraid of losing you again. When Peter hurt you my whole world came crashing down. I was so scared that I had lost you again. Seeing you there on that hospital bed was the worst feeling I've ever experienced. All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and never let go."

She looks me in the eye and smiles through her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say as I bring my lips to hers emitting all the passion I have in me into the kiss to hopefully show her how much I love her.

Finally after we've both calmed down we get up and get ready for our dinner. I strategically place the ring box in the pocket of my suit jacket so it goes unnoticed by Tris. I don't wanna ruin the surprise early. I finish getting ready and wait for her. I don't have to wait long when finally she comes out of the bathroom looking beautiful and sexy in a pair of leggings and a strapless, flowy blouse. I pull her to me immediately.

"We better get out of here before my girlfriend sees you." I whisper seductively into her ear.

She giggles and blushes bright red. I chuckle and kiss her forehead.

We walk hand in hand out to the car and I open the door for her. The drive to the restaurant is quiet but I keep one hand interlocked with hers the whole way there. We make it a few minutes before our reservation time and we are immediately seated at a table. We order our food and drinks and spend our dinner laughing, talking and smiling at each other. There's nobody I'd rather be with in this moment.

We finish eating just before the sun is about to set and make our way over to the pier. We hold hands as we walk. Finally as the sun is going down I stop and turn to Tris.

"Close your eyes." I say.

She raises her eyebrows at me suspiciously before doing as I say. I quietly take the box out of my pocket, open it, and kneel down in front of her.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

When she sees the position I'm in, she gasps and her eyes immediately start to water.

"Tris, Beatrice. Before you came into my life I was nothing but a shell of a man. You made me feel alive and whole. Letting you go when you needed to find yourself was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I'll never forget that night just a year ago when I held you in my arms for the first time in three years. That was one of the happiest moments of my life and I want to experience every happy moment with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

By now tears are streaming down her face. She nods rapidly and enthusiastically. "Yes!"

I stand up and place the ring on her finger as she looks down with wonder. I hold her tight and kiss her. We break apart smiling when we hear clapping around us. We realize we have an audience. We thank them, happily.

The sunset looks so beautiful on the water and we relish the moment together. I lift Tris up and spin her around attaching my lips to hers. She laughs with delight. After a few more minutes we head back to car. When we arrive back to our room I dim the lights and light some candles. I present Tris with a bouquet of roses that I bought on my way back from the jewelry store. She is genuinely happy with the gesture. I go and fill the tub and we get in.

"Today has been amazing, Tobias. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. I can't believe we're engaged."

"Believe it, future Mrs. Eaton, because it's true."

She smiles at the new name I'm calling her. She moves closer to me and straddles me.

"'Mrs. Eaton'. I love the sound of that." She says as she brings her lips to mine. I deepen the kiss.

When we pull away I look at her silently asking her if she wants to go further. She seems to understand and nods her head. Our lips connect again. Eventually the water gets cold but that doesn't stop us. I wrap myself in a robe then wrap one around her and swiftly lift her up and carry her out of the bathroom and lay her on the bed gently. I remove her robe then mine and our lips connect once again.

 **A/N: I think this is now my longest chapter! Just over 1800 words! I wanna give a quick shout out to "the little nephilim" for your hilarious review! I really should've put "no pun intended" in the summary after my use of the word "prior". Lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 is cooking...**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up with the sun streaming through the window on my face and find my naked body spooned against Tobias'. The events of yesterday come flooding back to me and I smile to myself. I lift up my left hand and gaze at the beautiful ring on my finger. It's official: I'm going to soon marry the love of my life. I feel Tobias stir next to me but he doesn't open his eyes instead he wraps his arms tighter around me and kisses my disheveled hair. I turn in his embrace and run my hands through his hair. He sighs with pleasure. I press my lips to his to further wake him up. He responds immediately.

Finally we pull apart and he opens his eyes, his beautiful blue orbs staring back at me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Good morning, my future wife."

"Good morning, fiancé."

He smirks then pouts. "I don't wanna go home today." He says.

"I sigh. "Me neither, but we have to. Home awaits us."

"I wish we could just stop time and stay in this moment forever."

I smile. "I do too, but we still have to get married officially."

"Mmm...then maybe we can stop time after that because I want you to be my wife sooner rather than later."

"Same here. I'm sure we can put everything together in a few months. But you know who will want to be our wedding planner, right?" I say, referring to Christina.

He rolls his eyes. "Ugh. Yes, unfortunately I do."

"It won't be that easy getting rid of her. She'll at least be my maid of honor, but she's going to want to be more involved."

"Well we will just have to make some rules for her to follow. We've already agreed we won't have a big wedding so we will have to tell her that. It's gonna be what you and I want, not what she and everyone else wants."

"You're totally right. I'll talk to her when we get back. Obviously we have to eventually tell our friends about our engagement."

He kisses my forehead. "We should get up and get ready or we'll miss our flight. Wanna take a shower?"

"You know I won't ever say no to that."

He smirks and we get up and head to the bathroom.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The flight home is smooth just as it was coming to California. Tobias is completely calm and I'm so proud of him. When we land and retrieve our luggage, Zeke arrives to pick us up. Tobias and I share a look and I nod at him, silently telling him to tell Zeke of our engagement. That is if he doesn't notice my ring on his own.

"Welcome back, you two!" Zeke says as he gives Tobias a bro hug and slaps him on the back.

"Hey Zeke." Tobias says, returning the hug and slap.

We load our luggage into his truck and get in.

"So, how was it?" Zeke asks us.

"It was amazing." I reply.

"What was the best part?"

Tobias looks back at me from the front seat and smiles.

"Well, I'd say the best part was when your buddy here proposed." I answer.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Zeke scolds Tobias.

"Because you're the male version of Christina and don't know how to keep a secret." Tobias replies, punching Zeke lightly in the arm.

"Ow! I'm truly hurt!" Zeke mock pouts, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. We laugh. "But seriously, congratulations. I knew you'd do it eventually."

"Thanks Zeke." We respond.

We arrive back at the apartment and Zeke helps us unload everything and carry it up. After he leaves we plop down on the couch, snuggling each other. We order pizza and watch a movie before heading to bed early after our long day.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next day I call Christina to meet up for lunch. She was likely gonna call me anyway to hear everything about the trip. I wear my ring but keep my hands in my pockets. I arrive at the restaurant before she does and get us a table. I don't have to wait long until I see her walk up. I stand up to greet her, subtly hiding my left hand.

"I'm so glad you're back, Trissy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"So did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. Four planned it all out on his own."

"What did you do?"

"Well we spent a couple days in Disneyland, went to the beach then drove to San Diego."

"That sounds like a lot of fun! What did you do in San Diego?"

"Well since we only spent one full day there, we did a lot. We went shopping and walked around downtown then Four took me out to dinner and we watched the sunset on the beach. Then..." I pause, smiling.

"Then what?" Christina asks, slightly confused.

I lift up my left hand and wiggle my fingers.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She practically screams. "Let me see it!" I hold my hand out to her and she gazes at my ring with wonder.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Christina. You already know you're my maid of honor."

"Yay! I'll help you plan everything!"

"About that...Four and I already decided we want a simple wedding. Nothing too fancy so I'm not gonna let you go overboard with this."

"Okay, Tris. It's your wedding after all. I don't wanna be on Four's bad side. He scares me. We'll figure something out."

I chuckle. "Thanks for understanding, Chris."

"When will you start planning?"

"Probably this week, if possible. If not, then next week."

"Ok, well call me and let me know if you want me to come."

"I will."

 **PAGE BREAK**

I get back to the apartment and Tobias is sitting on the couch waiting for me. I climb into his lap and kiss him.

"So how'd it go?"

"It went well. Christina was excited and happy for us when I showed her my ring. She, of course, offered to help me with the wedding plans so I told her our deal."

"Good. Hopefully she'll listen."

"I think she will since she said you scare her."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I want you to be involved in the planning too though. This is as much your wedding as it is mine."

"What could I help with though?"

"Well the guest list, for one. And where the wedding will be. And the food. Do you want an indoor or outdoor ceremony? The reception should probably be indoors, I think."

"Hmmm...I think I'd want an outdoor wedding but I agree about the reception being indoors."

"I knew you would. Obviously we are mostly inviting friends, right?

"Yeah. I don't know if I wanna invite my mother."

"Well, whatever you decide I'll support you no matter what."

He smiles. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the last couple chapters. I don't know yet if I'll include Evelyn in this story as I am also debating including Caleb but the idea of mentioning Evelyn in the last chapter just popped in my head. Chapter 26 will be posted ASAP.**

 **Tobias** **POV**

The wedding plans have been going pretty smoothly. We've managed to book a location for the reception and the invitations have recently come in so we can send them out. We are still working on the guest list though. It has been especially difficult for me deciding whether or not I should invite my mother. We talk but our relationship hasn't improved much so I don't see or talk to her too often. Frankly, I wish I could avoid her altogether but I know I'm not that bitter.

"So are you gonna call her?" Tris asks me. "You've been sitting there staring at your phone for God knows how long."

I'm tempted to roll my eyes at her but I just sigh. I don't answer, instead I pick up my phone and dial the number. I just wanna get this over with. It rings twice before she answers. I was about ready to hang up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi...Mom. It's me, Tobias."

"Hello Tobias. How are you?"

"I'm good and you?

"I'm doing well."

"Ummm...the reason I am calling is to tell you that Tris and I are getting married soon and I would like you to come if you can."

"Oh wow. Congratulations. I would love to come if you and Tris are okay with it."

"That's why I'm calling. To tell you that Tris and I discussed it and I would like for you to come. I know it's been a while since we last talked but it would mean a lot to me if you came."

"Well then I'll be there."

"We haven't sent out the invitations just yet but we will be soon so you should be getting it."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for it then."

"Umm...also, if you don't mind, I'd really like to see you before then to talk about some things."

"All right. I think that's a good idea. When you would like to meet up?"

"This week isn't good because we have a lot to do, but I can do anytime next week if you're available."

"I'm free Wednesday next week."

"That works. We can meet at the café by Dauntless Park at noon on Wednesday."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."

"Ok mom. Bye."

"Bye Tobias."

I hang up and exhale. Tris comes and places her hand on my shoulder. I reach back and place my hand over hers.

"Everything will be okay, Tobias." she says. "Would you like me to come with you to see her? If you want to see her alone, I'll be okay with that too."

"No, I want you to come. I think it's best you're there because she knows that we were broken up so she'll likely want to know everything about our reconciliation. I only gave her minor details at the time. We obviously don't have to tell her about the Peter situation though if you don't want to. I certainly don't, mind you."

"No, I don't. But I don't mind telling her everything else if she truly wants to know it."

"Ok. It's settle then."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 ***Wednesday***

Tris and I arrive at the café and get table outside and wait for Evelyn. About 5 minutes later I see her walk up and my body tenses up. Tris looks at me and gently squeezes my hand. We stand up to greet her. In watching her come closer to us I am just now noticing that she looks her age. I'll admit my mother is a beautiful woman but I can see now just how much she has changed in appearance.

"Hello Tobias, Tris." She says.

"Hello Evelyn." Tris responds. I only nod in greeting. We sit as the waiter comes to get our drink orders.

After he leaves there's an awkward silence until Evelyn speaks. "So you're getting married? When did you get engaged?"

"Just under two months ago." I reply, not giving further details.

"That's nice. Tobias, you didn't tell me much about why you broke up and how you got back together."

"It's a long story. We broke up because we felt that we weren't happy with ourselves, Tris especially. So I let her go and she moved to Seattle after accepting a job offer there."

"What made you come back to Chicago, Tris?"

"Well unfortunately I was laid off from that job. I was only there three years and since I didn't really know anyone there I had no choice but to move back. I lived with Christina for a few months until I moved in with Tobias."

"How long after you got back did you two reconcile?"

"It wasn't that long, actually. Only a few weeks. The day after I got back we accidentally ran into each other. I was supposed to go out with our friends so they could welcome me back but I initially thought Tobias was gonna be there and I wanted to speak with him privately. However, he didn't go and neither did I so somehow we both ended up at Navy Pier. We were both surprised to see each other there. We went back his apartment and had our talk. A couple weeks after that our friends devised a plan to get us back together but we had already decided to do it anyway. We broke up on good terms and it was always our intention to get back together, if fate would allow it."

"Well I'm glad you two didn't have a bad break up and that you're here together now. How did you propose Tobias?"

"Well, we decided to take a vacation after going through a rough few weeks, I'd prefer not to get into that though." She nods, not questioning further. "Anyway, we flew to California and I proposed in San Diego on the last night of our trip."

"That sounds pretty romantic. May I see the ring?" Tris nods and holds out her hand. "It's very beautiful. I'm very happy for you two. It seems like after everything you've been through you both deserve happiness."

"Thank you, Evelyn." Tris says. "We are very happy."

I don't want to ruin the conversation but my mouth opens before my head can tell it to stop.

"Why did you leave, Mom?" I blurt out.

She seems taken aback by my question. She takes a deep breath and composes herself.

"Tobias, I would hope you understand that I had no choice. I knew that when I decided to leave your father that I'd be homeless and broke. I didn't want you to grow up like that. I thought you'd have everything you need with your father."

"Well I didn't. What I needed was a loving father instead I lived with a monster. I grew up thinking my own mother abandoned me because she didn't love me."

"That was not my intention, Tobias. I did and I do love you. You're my son."

"You have an odd way of showing it."

"I did what I thought was best for you. Believe me when I say I had no idea Marcus would ever hurt you."

I sigh. "I think you should've known what he was capable of when he did those things to you. Just because he wasn't a loving husband didn't make him a loving father either. The one person I thought was supposed to protect me ended up being the cause of my nightmares. How do you think it feels knowing the scars I carry were caused by my own father?"

"I don't know what to say, Tobias except that I'm sorry. I made a mistake but your father didn't make it easy for me."

"I do want you in my life and I do want you at my wedding but I haven't forgiven you yet. I need more time."

"I understand. I will be there and if it means anything I promise that I will be a better mother for you. Whatever it takes."

"I hope so. I don't want empty words. What I need is a mother who truly loves me and I hope I can have her back."

"I promise you that you will."

"Well thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I've heard everything I needed and wanted to hear. We will see you soon." I place a twenty dollar bill on the table and stand up. Tris follows suit. Evelyn stands and steps towards me and gives me a small hug which I return. We turn and leave. Tris doesn't say anything except grabs my hand and squeezes it tight as we walk to car.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm gonna try and get this chapter started and post it later.**

 **Tris POV**

I stay quiet as we head back to the car after meeting with Evelyn. I can't tell if Tobias is upset or angry or both. We get in and sit there in silence for a moment. Tobias clutches the steering wheel and rests his head on it. Carefully I reach out a hand and rub his back, soothingly.

"Hey." I start softly. "You okay?"

"No. I don't know." He says, lifting his head up. "I don't know what to feel. I should feel happy that I gave her a second chance and that she's coming to the wedding, but I'm afraid she'll disappoint me again."

"It's natural to feel that way after everything but don't you think it'd be better to hope for the best even when everything is falling apart? Like you said, you need her. Needing your mother doesn't make you less of a man."

He smiles a little and skims over my cheek with his thumb.

"You're so much stronger than I am, you know that?"

I shake my head. "You're just as strong." I point out. "You're the strongest and bravest man I know and I'm lucky to call you mine."

He grabs my face and pulls my lips to his in a passionate kiss. When we break the kiss his arms stay wrapped around me in a tight hug. I hug him back with all the love and strength I have. I whisper in his ear, "I love you". He whispers it back and we finally pull apart.

"Let's go home and if you need to talk some more I'll be right beside you to listen, okay? And if you need your space I'll give it to you."

"Okay. Thank you." He whispers and I can tell he's trying to hold back tears and so am I.

We arrive home and he grabs my hand and leads me to our bedroom. We lay there together holding each other.

"Tris?" He asks after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

"I think you are. Just like you, I'd too like to believe Evelyn has changed for the better. She seems to have accepted us as a couple and me as the girl you choose. She wasn't exactly like that before I left. She made it pretty clear back then that she hated me, but I saw something different today. She seemed genuine."

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Tris. I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. I could say the same thing, you know. Out of all the beautiful girls who were after you that you could've chosen, you chose plain ol' me."

"You're not plain, Tris. You're worth it."

"So are you."

"I love you, Beatrice."

I attempt to frown at him for calling me that but I fail miserably.

"I love you too, Toby." I tease. He smirks and we end up laughing so hard I can't breathe. He starts to tickle me which makes me laugh harder and I tickle him back. It's moments like this when I realize that I'm the happiest I've ever been when I am with Tobias. He makes me feel strong, brave, and beautiful and I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Today I'm going with Christina and the girls to look for my wedding dress and their bridesmaid dresses. I'm so excited. I want to find the perfect dress.

We arrive at the dress shop and start looking at the selection. The girls liked the color I picked for the bridesmaid dresses. Luckily it didn't take us long to find dresses with that color. Obviously they'll need adjustments but we all loved the color and style. Then it was time to find my dress. I tried on several different ones, all of them getting mixed reactions from the girls. Finally when I am just about ready to give up for the day, I decide to try on one more dress that caught my eye. When I step out of the changing room all the girls gasp with excitement. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. This is definitely the one.

"That's the one, Tris." Christina says. "You look stunning. Four won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

I blush bright red with embarrassment. I pretend to ignore her and keep turning in front of the mirror to look at myself in different angles. I start to tear up because I know this'll be the dress that I'm going to get married in.

I return home to find Tobias napping on our bed. I can't help but smile as I watch him sleep. He looks young and peaceful in his sleep. So much has happened these past few months but I know it'll be worth it because we are getting married. I quietly climb into the bed and lay down beside him caressing his face and planting light kisses on his face and mouth. He opens his eyes finally.

"How'd it go?" He asks, with a sleepy smile as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I return the gesture.

"Very good. I found my dress. You're gonna love it. Chris even said you won't be able to keep your hands off me when you see me in it."

He smirks and places his hands on my waist. "She's right because it doesn't matter what you wear. I can never keep my hands off of my beautiful fiancée."

I giggle. "Ditto, my hot, gorgeous soon to be husband. You're mine and only mine. Forever."

He smiles. "Forever."

 **A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter filler chapter. I don't know if I'm going to skip ahead to the wedding in the next chapter or not. I don't know if I'll be all that good at writing a chapter with the bachelor/ette parties and all that, but I will post the next chapter soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm going to get this chapter started and see where it goes.**

 **Tris POV**

Tobias seems to have settled down after our talk with Evelyn. Now I decide it's my turn to handle my own family situation. Caleb and I haven't spoken since that day in the Bureau. His guilt later became anger for reasons still unknown to me and he refused to explain and left. He moved to San Francisco after we had a memorial for our parents and I tried contacting him while I was in Seattle but he never responded to my calls and emails. I'm certain he saw them though and knew I was somewhat nearby. I still have his number and I just hope he hasn't changed it.

"I guess it's my turn." I say to Tobias, phone in hand.

"Whatever happens I'll be here. I'm not leaving you ever, okay?"

I smile and caress his cheek. He sits across from me at the table. I dial the number. It starts ringing.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end says. I recognize it immediately as Caleb's.

"Hi Caleb. It's Beatrice." I use my full name knowing he never liked calling me Tris.

"What do you want?" He answers coldly.

"I just wanted to know how you are doing and tell you that I'm getting married."

"I'm fine. Who is the guy?"

"It's...Four."

"You're marrying Four? I thought you weren't together anymore."

"We got back together about a year ago. I moved back home to Chicago not long before that."

"Oh so you just picked up where you left off, huh?" He says, sarcastically.

"I was always gonna get back together with him, Caleb."

"Whatever. Your choice, I guess."

"Yes it is my choice. Just like you chose to leave me after mom and dad died. Because you felt guilty about letting me save your life! You are a coward!"

"You didn't have to do that, you know! Obviously your real choice was Four! You chose him over me when you survived!"

"Don't you turn the tables on me, Caleb! You never appreciated what I did for you! I saved your life when you were going to be executed!"

"I don't owe you anything."

"I could say the same. I could've left you to die after you betrayed me."

"You should have! Obviously you care about someone else who isn't your family more than your own brother!"

"He IS my family! He's been there for me when you haven't! I'm marrying him because I already consider him my family!"

"Well I hope you two are very happy together but don't expect me to show up and give my blessing!"

"Fine!" I scream and hang up the phone. I break down in tears and feel Tobias wrap his arms around me. I cry into his shirt while he strokes my hair. After I've cried all my tears I pull back and look up at him. He gently wipes away my stray tears.

"My parents are dead and now Caleb might as well be too."

"I'll always be your family. I'll be right by your side until we're old and gray."

I chuckle a little. "I can't wait to grow old with you."

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The wedding is just a few weeks away. We had our bachelor and bachelorette parties and my bridal shower. Christina, of course, planned both my bachelorette party and bridal shower. I told her that I didn't want to do anything crazy for my bachelorette party and she respected my wishes. We went to a club, but she actually had Tobias surprise me instead of hiring a stripper or something ridiculous like that.

My bridal shower was beautiful. I decided to invite Evelyn and she was very grateful to be included. I had suggested it to Tobias and he agreed. He has been spending some mother-son time with her lately and I can tell he doesn't regret inviting her to the wedding. I'm so happy that their relationship is improving.

Tobias told me that he is planning a surprise for our honeymoon. He said he already has everything arranged. I am dying to know where we are going.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?" I ask him.

"I guess I could tell you. We are going to...Hawaii!"

I squeal and jump into his arms.

"Back to the beach, huh?"

"Yup. We will be staying a whole week. Just you and I exploring. I've been looking into activities we can do while we are there besides spending lots of time at the beach and in our room, of course." He says, winking at me.

"Tobias!" I exclaim but end up laughing at his comment. I wrap my arms around him and whisper, "Thanks babe. I can't wait."

"I've also been thinking that after we come back from our honeymoon we could start thinking about buying a house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think we're gonna need the extra space. Especially if we decide to start having kids within the next five years or so."

"I think that's a great idea. Kids, you say?"

"Yeah. I want to have children with you. I used to be afraid of turning into Marcus but I'm not anymore. If I am going to be a father one day, I'm going to be the best I can be. I will love them and protect them. I will never give them a reason to be afraid of me."

I tear up a little and hug Tobias. "I'm so proud of you. I know you will be an amazing father. You are an amazing fiancé and will be an amazing husband too." I say, smiling.

"Thank you, my love."

I smile and pull him in for a kiss. I can't wait for the day when Tobias and I are parents.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to write this quick AN before I start this chapter. Like I said before, I prefer not to make an AN a chapter so I'll start Chapter 29 below. Also, I will be updating less frequently as I will be starting school but I'm not abandoning this story. As for this chapter, it is slightly fillerish because I want to dedicate a whole chapter for the wedding which will be in the next chapter. If you've read my first Fanfiction story that's "creatively" titled "Divergent FanFiction" I will be modeling this chapter after a chapter in that story where Tobias tells his friends his real name. This chapter will be completed sometime this weekend!**

 **Tobias POV**

The wedding is in a few days and Tris and I are equally excited. She is still upset about her conversation with Caleb but all of our friends assured her that she is their family just like I've told her countless times that she is my family. She is grateful for their love and support and I am proud that she stood up for herself against Caleb. I was worried that she regrets choosing me over Caleb, but she was adamant when she told me that she isn't. I'll never forget her telling me that she would choose me over and over again no matter the circumstances. I told her that the same goes for me. We both know married life won't be easy but we will never, ever give up on each other. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one for me. It even still surprises me that she reciprocated my feelings and fell in love with a broken man like me. Because that's what I was when we met but she made me whole again.

I've been talking to Tris and I have decided, and she supports my decision, that I will reveal my true identity to our friends before the wedding. I want to get married with my real name and I don't want to be ashamed of it anymore. I want to start a new chapter in my life with Tris and now with Evelyn. I had debated the idea of solely carrying my mothers name but after talking it over with Tris and with Evelyn, we agreed that I would keep Eaton as my last name. I'm not afraid to be Tobias Eaton. I certainly do not want my children to be ashamed of their surname either. One day I'll tell them about Marcus but I will teach them not to live with hate as I did for a portion of my life. I've finally let go of my past and looking forward to my future with Tris.

We decided to invite our friends for a pre-wedding BBQ tonight and I will share my secret with them.

"Don't be nervous." Tris tells me as we are preparing the food for tonight. "Our friends love you and they will accept you no matter what."

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you, my love."

We finish prepping the food and simple decorations. Everybody will be bringing their own sides but we made the main dish. They are all coming at 5 and it is 3 now so we take advantage of our time alone before they come. We end up going for round two in the shower and get changed. Tris spends time drying her hair and putting on a bit of makeup. I think she looks more beautiful without it though. In my eyes, she's naturally beautiful. Eventually 5 o'clock rolls around and our friends start showing up.

"Are you nervous about next weekend?" Zeke asks me as we both enjoy a cold beer.

"Nervous to marry Tris? No way. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Well I'm happy for you, buddy. We all are. You know, after Tris came back I figured neither of you would let the other out of your sight again. And after the incident with her ex I saw how scared you were."

"Yeah. I knew I couldn't lose her again."

"You both deserve to be happy after everything you've been through together."

"Thanks Zeke."

 **PAGE BREAK**

After enjoying a delicious meal and dessert we sit around talking and laughing. I decide then that it is time for me to reveal the purpose of this cookout. I look at Tris silently telling her that I'm gonna do it now and she gives me a reassuring nod. I stand and get everyone's attention.

"So, first I want to thank all of you for coming tonight. Tris and I decided to host this dinner to thank you all for being our friends and for celebrating our wedding with us next weekend. But there is another reason I wanted you all to be here tonight. I have made an important decision that I want to share with all of you. I have decided that I am no longer going to keep my true identity from everyone. Next weekend I will not be getting married as Four. I will be getting married with my real name. All of you have heard my real name before even though you've probably never thought to associate it with me. And if you've looked closely you've seen my eyes in someone else as well. I have my father's eyes. My father's name is Marcus Eaton."

I pause and everyone gasps and looks at me, eyes wide. I continue.

"My name is Tobias Eaton. It's not a name that I've necessarily been proud of. Being the son of Marcus Eaton seems like a privilege but for me it's a nightmare. Everything you've ever heard about me and my father is true. My mother faked her death and left me with him after he abused her for years. I grew up watching him hurt her. When she left he found his next target: Me. He always insisted it was for my own good and that it would make me into the man I needed to be, but obviously his definition of a real man is not who I wanted to be or who I think any man should be. A real man does not hurt his wife and his child. I don't want to be like him. When the war ended, I saw him for the last time. I don't know what happened to him or where he is now and I prefer to keep it that way. I have decided to move forward and not dwell on the past. I have also decided not to hold a grudge against my mother. She will be attending the wedding. I no longer want to be ashamed of who I am. I want to be able to accept Tobias. I will always be Four, but I want to be able to take off that mask and show everyone the side of me that only Tris has seen. She has always insisted that Tobias is the softer side of my personality."

All the boys chuckle at this and I do too.

"She has always insisted that Tobias is who I truly am and she is right. As Four I have to be someone who is tough and guarded, but as Tobias I can be someone who is empathetic and compassionate and who loves his fiancée and his friends because they are his family. So next weekend I will be Tobias and marry the love of my life with you, my friends, by my side."

I finish and look around the circle to see all the girls, including Tris, with tears in their eyes and the guys smiling proudly.

"So thank you all. I am extremely grateful for all of you, even for my favorite Candor smart mouth." I grin at Christina and she smiles back likely suppressing an eye roll as well.

"We are all proud of you, Four." Zeke says. "And we are proud of Tobias too. As Four or as Tobias you will always be my best friend and my brother. We can't wait to celebrate with you and party hard!"

I laugh at my best friend, my brother. Typical comment from him. I don't expect anything less from Zeke, but regardless I couldn't have asked for a better friend than him. Then to my surprise Christina speaks.

"I'm happy to be your friend, Four." Christina says. "Mostly because you make Tris happy. I know you'll love her and protect always."

I smile and go around the circle thanking and hugging all of my friends. When I get to Tris I hug her tight and kiss her lovingly. Next Saturday will surely be the best day of my life.


	30. Chapter 30

**I've been going back and adding stuff to Chapter 29 so I think it's finished now. This chapter will be complete tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Tobias POV**

Today I'll be officially a married man. For the longest time I never thought this day would come. I knew I couldn't marry anyone else but Tris. I never cared about all the girls that wanted to date me, including Nita. Tris is my dream girl. It is an honor and a privilege to marry her.

"So is the Erudite bonehead coming?" Zeke asks me, referring to Caleb.

"No. Tris called him a few weeks ago but their conversation wasn't very pleasant and ended with Tris hanging up on him, in tears. He thinks Tris chose me over him. He was not very pleased when he found out that she and I got back together and are getting married."

"Wow. After everything she did for him and after their parents died. It's thanks to her that he is even alive."

"Exactly. He's nothing but a stupid coward. He practically abandoned her claiming she obviously doesn't need him when she has me, but obviously I never pressured Tris."

"Of course you didn't. He did that to himself. It's his loss. There's no doubt she does need him."

"Yeah, she is still upset about it and I'm sure she's feeling his absence today."

"I hope she knows she's not alone though. She obviously has you and the rest of us."

"She knows and I know it makes her happy to at least know we'll never leave her."

"Right. Well I think it's about time we focus on the positive and get you two married today, don't you think?"

I chuckle. "Yeah. I'm ready."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Before I know it, it is time for me to take my place at the altar. Evelyn kindly escorts me down the aisle and I turn to her and thank her for being with me today. She fails to hold back tears as she gives me a hug. I gladly hug her back and smile. I hear a few "Awww's" in the audience as Evelyn takes her seat in the front row.

The music starts and the bridal party begins to walk in. I smile real big when Zeke walks in escorting Christina and takes his place beside me. He briefly places a hand on my shoulder. The audience stands as the wedding march begins to play. Then I see her. No one is escorting her down the aisle and if she's upset about it she doesn't show it. She is smiling just like I am and is completely focused on me. Finally she stops right in front of me and mouths "I love you". I mouth it back and the minister begins speaking.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Tobias and Beatrice who have willingly chosen to be united in holy matrimony. If anyone objects this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one speaks, thankfully, and Tris and I share a smile.

"Very well." The minister continues. "You both have written your own vows so let's begin with the bride."

Everyone laughs when Tris takes a piece of paper out of the cleavage area of her dress. I can't help but smile from ear to ear. She blushes as she unfolds it.

"Tobias, there are either no words or a million words I could use to describe how much I love you and how happy I am to be here standing in front of you and become your wife. You always have a way of making me feel strong, brave, and beautiful when I doubt myself. I would be lost without you. After everything we've been through these past few years I still can't believe we made it to this point. When we were apart I dreamed of you almost every night and I dreamed of this day, hoping it would become a reality. And now here we are and I couldn't be happier. You are my best friend, my partner in crime, my soulmate, and my one true love. I promise to honor and cherish you. I promise to be by your side in good times and in bad. I promise to one day be the best mother to our children and I promise to love you and be faithful you. You are my world and I love you so much."

I smile and let my tears fall. Tris, of course, is crying too.

"Tris, I never thought I'd ever get married let alone fall in love. But when I first laid eyes on you I knew that you were exactly the girl I had been dreaming of my whole life. You have loved and accepted me for who I am when I thought no one else would. You told me from the very beginning that I was nothing like my father. You encouraged me to reconcile with my mother and now she's here sitting in the front row at our wedding. I am truly grateful for you pushing me to swallow my pride and accept my mother back into my life. When you were gone I thought about you everyday. I knew I could never love anyone else like I love you. Tris, I promise to love and protect you and honor and cherish you. You are truly the light in my life. I promise to be the best husband and father. I will give our children all the love and more that I didn't get from my father. You are without a doubt my better half. I'll never stop loving you."

We exchange rings and say our "I do's". Finally the minister pronounces us husband and wife and when we kiss it is like we are in a world of our own, just the two of us. We walk hand in hand up the aisle and I kiss her again when we get to the top of the aisle. We are finally alone for a moment and we savor it.

"You look beautiful." I tell her.

"Thank you, my husband. You look pretty gorgeous yourself."

"Were you okay? With Caleb not being here, I mean?"

"Yeah. I've decided to accept it and move on."

I hug her tight and whisper "I love you" in her ear.

"You're officially Mrs. Eaton."

"Indeed I am." She smiles.

We spend some time with our photographer taking pictures and then rest before the dinner later this evening.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We arrive at the reception hall and all of our guests should be here already waiting for the dinner to start. Finally one by one each pair in our bridal party is announced and walk into the room. Then it's our turn. We walk in arm in arm, smiling as our guests cheer. We go and sit at the long table as the food and drinks are served. I get up and walk to where Evelyn is sitting and give her a hug.

"Mom, thank you for being here. It wouldn't have been the same without you." I say, honestly.

"I'm very proud of you, Tobias. I'm so happy for you and Tris. You two are the perfect example that true love does exist. I hope you don't wait too long to give me a grandchild."

I smile. "We won't."

Tris comes over and gives Evelyn a hug and thanks her.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Tris. I'm sure they're looking down on you today. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'm here."

"Thank you, Evelyn. I appreciate that."

I walk back over to our table and thank Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

"Congratulations, man! You did it!" Zeke says.

"Thank you Zeke. Thanks for always sticking with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tobias. You can always count on me."

We resume eating and mingling with everybody until it's time for our first dance. I lead Tris onto the dance floor and we begin swaying to the music. We share a few public appropriate kisses as we hold each other. I then dance with Evelyn as Tris looks on proudly.

A little while later it's time for the toasts which Zeke and Christina will be giving. Zeke goes first.

"So, Four and I have been friends for a long time. He's become more than just my friend though. He's my brother. I watched girls come and go with Four, but when I met Tris I knew she was here to stay. She has brought out the best in Four and has made him into the person he is today. Four has never been the best with words but he didn't really have to tell me how much he cares for Tris. I see it in his eyes and his smile everyday when he is with her. Tris you have become one of my best friends and I know you'll take care of Four. So, cheers to the bride and groom!"

Everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink. Then Christina stands.

"Those who know Tris and I know that we are different. Despite that, we managed to become the best of friends. When I first found out that Tris was dating Four, I'll admit I was surprised. He was supposed to be this scary, intimidating instructor but Tris wasn't afraid of him at all. Four has always treated her as his equal. She was never a damsel in distress. Tris and Four are equally strong and brave. Four, there's no doubt in my mind that you are the perfect match for my best friend. I wish you two a lifetime of happiness."

Everyone claps and raises their glasses again. Tris stands to hug Christina and I do the same with Zeke. We do everything that is common for a traditional wedding and we have the best time. We don't stop smiling through it all. Although Tris and I both claim to have two left feet we enjoy dancing the night away with our friends.

At about 1 a.m. we drive back to our apartment which Christina, Marlene and Shauna have decorated with flower petals and candles. We make love for the first time as husband and wife.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30 is done. I needed to end it somewhere and I also am making it a point to keep a T rating so don't expect me to detail any love scenes I include in the story. Chapter 31 will be up soon.**

 **Tris POV**

The next morning I wake up in a mess of tangled sheets. We are finally married. Yesterday was the best day of my life. Today I am officially starting a new chapter of my life with my husband. _Husband._ Tomorrow we are off to Hawaii to enjoy our honeymoon and I can't wait. Tobias stirs next to me and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning my handsome husband."

"Good morning my beautiful wife."

He pulls me to him and kisses my forehead and my lips.

"Do we have to get up?" He pouts.

I chuckle. "Yes. We do have some things to do today before we leave tomorrow."

Today we will be opening our gifts and then packing for the trip.

"Let's go eat something and then start opening our gifts."

He smiles. "Should we shower first?"

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea, hubby."

He smirks and we get up and head to the bathroom. After we are cleaned up and dressed we head to kitchen and cook breakfast together. We ultimately decided not to spend our wedding night at a hotel. We just wanted to be home and enjoy our time together. It didn't matter where we were. But this apartment has lots of memories for us this past year. It'll be hard leaving if we find a house.

We sit on the floor and gather all our gifts like its Christmas morning. Thankfully our friends helped us load up all our gifts and we piled them in the corner of our living area. We start opening them and we get a lot of stuff for the apartment which will obviously be useful if and when we move. Christina, of course, got me more lingerie. Tobias chuckles when I open her gift. Suddenly I remember that I had bought some the day Peter showed up.

"I completely forgot that I bought some more a while back." I tell Tobias.

"Really, when?"

"It was the day Peter showed up here. I had just gotten back from lunch and shopping with Christina. She made me go into Victoria's Secret and buy a couple sets. Of course after everything that happened and being the hospital I totally forgot I bought them. I just stuffed the bag in my closet and never got it out."

"Understandable. Maybe you can show me what you bought on our honeymoon." He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blush. "I will."

"I think we should keep all the appliances and big gifts boxed up and hopefully start looking for a house when we get back so we can use it all in our new house."

"That sounds like a good idea. I was thinking the same thing. Hopefully it won't take too long finding a house we both like."

"The market is good right now but we'll have to talk to a realtor."

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait until we're in Hawaii. It'll be the best honeymoon ever."

He chuckles. "I think so too. I can't wait to spend some quality time with my wife."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We board our flight early the next day and we are so excited. Since Tobias planned our honeymoon as another surprise, I'm excited to see what he has planned for us to do while we are there.

"You are a great vacation planner." I say.

He chuckles. "Well, hopefully we can make our honeymoon as memorable as the proposal trip."

"That was such an amazing trip. I had the best time and you couldn't have picked a better place to propose."

"I'm glad. I hope you enjoy this one too being that it's our honeymoon and all."

"I will. I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you. I just want to live a drama free life with you. No more exes, no more people that don't wanna be in our lives. I'm glad that you have your mother back though."

"I am too. You've always been right. I do need her. And if I could smack some sense into your brother I would."

"It's okay. Really. Don't bother. Maybe one day things will change and that's what I'm holding onto. But for now I am happy with you and our friends. Family doesn't have to be blood."

"You're right. I realized that too. If I had never reconciled with Evelyn, I knew that I had Zeke and Uriah and their mother who I could count on."

"Exactly. And you are the person you are today because of them. Not just because of me."

"You played a big part though. I was still guarded around them. I realize now that I could've told them about my life and trusted them. They never would've judged me. But something about you just made me feel like automatically comfortable. It's hard to describe. You broke down my walls."

"I actually didn't think I'd ever be able to. If anything, just as you thought no one could love you I thought no one would ever love me. Especially not my scary instructor."

He chuckles. "We have a lot in common but I've learned so much from you. More than you know."

"Same here. I guess we ARE perfect for each other then."

He smiles and leans over to kiss me.

 **Sorry for another filler chapter. There's still a few more chapters to go in this story though.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I am going to start this chapter and finish it tomorrow. After tomorrow I'll be updating less frequently. I hope to update next weekend though, if possible. I will be doing a time skip either in Chapter 33 or 34.**

 **Tobias POV**

We arrive in Hawaii and rent a car and head to the hotel. I booked the "Honeymoon suite" for us. It is bigger than a standard oceanfront suite. I know Tris will love it. We check in and head to the room. I unlock the door and bend down and gather my wife in my arms. _My wife._

"Welcome to our honeymoon suite, my love."

She squeals with excitement as I carry her inside.

"The honeymoon suite?"

"Yep. That's what they call it. There's only one in this entire hotel and we have the privilege of using it for a week."

"This is amazing, Tobias. I'm already having the best time and we haven't even seen anything yet."

I smile. "I'm glad. Well, we have an entire week to enjoy Hawaii and we don't have to worry about anything because this is about us enjoying our first week as husband and wife."

"I'm looking forward to it and I'm looking forward to a lifetime with you."

"Ditto. This is only the beginning of hopefully many wonderful years ahead."

She smiles and goes up on her tiptoes and kisses me. "I just love the ocean, don't you?" She says, turning towards the window.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Let's go out on the balcony and take a look."

I open the sliding door and let Tris step out and I step out after her. The ocean looks calm from here. We spend a while just looking out at the ocean, holding each other. Finally we go back inside and figure out a place where we can eat and head out the door.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next day we eat breakfast and get ready and head out because we are going on a boat tour. Tris was very happy and excited when I told her our plans for today. Later we'll came back to relax on the beach.

The boat tour around the coast is amazing to say the least. The water is clear and calm and we can even see fish swimming through the circular windows below decks on the boat. We are having the best time. That night we enjoy an amazing seafood dinner then head out to the beach for a little while. Our first day here has been amazing and I couldn't have asked for a better start to our honeymoon.

The rest of our honeymoon goes by so quick. We enjoy every single moment though. We already decided that we will come back here for one of our anniversaries. Maybe in five years we will return.

 **PAGE BREAK**

It has been two weeks since we got back from our honeymoon and now we are looking into buying a house. We haven't found anything yet but we have gone to see a few houses already. This is a big step for us, finding our forever home.

"I'm sure gonna miss this apartment." Tris says, as she sits on the couch, my head in her lap. She absentmindedly runs her hands through my hair.

"Me too. At times it was pretty lonely here when I was by myself but when you moved in it really felt like a real living space."

"I'm glad. At least you didn't mind me decorating the place up a bit but my favorite part of this apartment was already here when I moved in." She says, referring to the words "Fear God Alone" on the wall above the couch we are sitting on.

"No one really came to my apartment very often. You're the first and only girl that has ever been in here. I somehow managed to avoid bringing Nita here. She would always drag me to her place, but I never stayed there overnight or anything. I'd always make an excuse to leave. I just wanted to be here in my own place."

"Same here. I never brought Peter to my place in Seattle and I practically hated going over to his place. His place was always a mess and not very welcoming. Sometimes I just felt like getting up and running out of there. I always ended up cleaning for him because he claimed he was 'too busy' to do it himself. He had parties almost every weekend and I'd be stuck cleaning up. His friends were pretty rude to me too, always gawking at me and trying to hit on me and Peter didn't even care. He would laugh every time one of his friends made a comment about me."

"What a jerk, but he's gone now and you won't ever have to go through that again."

"I know. I'm officially off the market and couldn't have asked for a better husband than my favorite number boy."

I laugh. "Oh so we're making fun of my name now, huh?"

"Six is great than Four." She quips.

"But Four and Six make a perfect Ten."

"That's right. We are the perfect fit. Maybe we can nickname our first child that."

"Well if that is so, I'm not letting our friends call our child that. I'll kick their asses if they do, particularly Dumb and Dumber." I don't have to say who I'm referring to.

She laughs. "Deal. Tobias, what DO you think about having kids one day?"

"I already told you I'm all for it. I can truly picture a kid running around and playing with him or her. I want that and I want that with you. I never thought I'd say this but it'd be amazing to give Evelyn a grandchild or grandchildren."

"I think it would too."

"One day we'll make it happen."


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm back real quick to write this chapter. I actually got the idea for this chapter after writing chapter 28 so if you remember that chapter or go back and look you'll hopefully be able to guess what happens in this chapter.**

 **Tris POV**

We finally have found house and we are so excited. It took a while but we found it. A few weeks ago we went to see it and both immediately feel in love with it. It's a two story house with four bedrooms and a big kitchen and living area. We already closed on the house and are getting ready to move in hopefully in a week or two. We are having a small dinner party in our apartment just for the heck of it. We'll plan an open house once we get settled into our new home.

"I'm so happy for you and Four!" Christina says, as we enjoy a cocktail.

"Thanks Christina. We are very excited, but will miss this place a lot."

"I'll bet. I still remember that night when I called you and you said you were here."

"Yeah. It's pretty surreal looking back on it. Like, not even two years ago I sat on this couch for the first time and now Four and I are married and moving out."

"You better not wait too long to have kids!"

"Maybe in another year or two we'll plan for it, but for now we are happy just the two of us. We are still in the honeymoon phase."

"Well hopefully one day you can return the favor and be my maid of honor."

"Of course I'll say yes to that and I think it'll happen sooner rather than later. Not just for you and Will but also for the rest of our group of friends."

"I agree."

I look across the room at Four, who is talking to the boys, and smile at him. He excuses himself and strides over to me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Awww! You two are so cute together!" Christina exclaims.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We have finally settled into our new home. We only have a few more boxes to unpack but we have most of our furniture in place already. I am thinking of doing some more shopping to decorate it a bit more. We enjoy a quiet dinner then settle on the couch to watch a movie. Just as the movie is starting my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and am shocked when I see who's calling.

"Who is it?" Tobias asks me as he enters the room with a bowl of popcorn. I hold my phone up to him so he can see for himself.

"Are you gonna answer it?"

"I guess." I say as I hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello Beatrice. It's me." Caleb says.

"Hello Caleb. What's going on? Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here in Chicago and I'd like to see you to talk about what happened the last time we spoke on the phone."

"I don't know what to say, Caleb. I assumed that that was our last conversation and that we'd both continue on with our lives as they were."

"I know you're upset with me but I'd hope you'd give me a second chance to explain."

I sigh. "Okay. But know this: I'm only doing it for mom and dad. They would want us to be close. And if it doesn't work out then don't expect to hear from me again."

"That's fair. I promise I will be open and honest and answer all your questions."

"Do you wanna meet somewhere or you're welcome to come over." I look at Tobias and he nods.

"I can go over tomorrow, any time."

"Okay. I'll text you the address. What do you say to coming around lunch time like noon or one o'clock?"

"That will work."

"All right, Caleb. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I sigh and plop my phone on the table.

"You're doing the right thing, love. At least give him the chance to explain then you can decide from there how you wanna move foreward."

"Thank you, babe." I say and kiss him on the mouth.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next day I prepare lunch for when Caleb comes. He arrives precisely at 12:30. I exhale deeply and go open the door. Neither of us move in for a hug.

"Hello Caleb. Come on in."

Tobias stands a couple feet behind me and extends his hand to Caleb in greeting. Caleb follows him into the living room and I bring up the rear."

"Have a seat." Tobias says. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine. Thanks." Tobias heads into the kitchen and I take a seat across from Caleb. Tobias hands Caleb the water then sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder gently squeezing it in reassurance.

"So when did you get into town?" I ask.

"Day before yesterday. I walked around town a bit and went by to see our old house."

"How long are you staying?"

"Until the end of the week. I'm gonna meet up with old friends tomorrow."

I nod.

"So, I guess I should be congratulating you two." He says. "How was the wedding?"

"It was beautiful." I answer, simply.

"Best day of my life." Tobias says.

"I'm truly happy for you, sis. I'm sorry for what I said on the phone. I'm sorry Four. I had no idea that my sister would ever get back together with you."

"It's fine, Caleb. You don't have to apologize. Your sister and I have been through a lot to get here but it's in the past."

"So, did you guys just move in or something?" He asks, looking around.

"Yes," I say. "I had moved into Four's apartment when I first got back so now that we're married we decided to buy a house."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks." We both say.

"So why the change of heart, Caleb?"

He sighs and nervously runs his hand through his hair. "I thought a lot about what we talked about on the phone and realized how wrong I was that day in the Bureau. I was selfish. You needed me after mom and dad died and I wasn't there for you."

"You know Caleb I truly thought that at the memorial you'd be more understanding of MY feelings. Yes, I had Four but you're my brother. I needed you. And I needed and wanted you at my wedding too."

"I'm truly sorry. I want to be close to you even if I live far away. I want you to be able to call me to talk whenever you need me."

"I understand you have a life in California, but yeah I would like to talk to you more and know what you're doing."

"That's what I'm saying and I'd also like to know about you and hope one day you'll make me an uncle too."

"We've definitely talked about it." I say, turning to look up at Tobias who is smiling. "Probably in the next year or two we will plan for it."

"Well, I can see you again before I leave?"

"Of course."

"You'll always be welcome here, Caleb." Tobias says.

"Thank you. Well I'd better head out." We all stand up and I give him a proper hug this time. He shakes Tobias' hand.

"Take care of my sister." He tells Tobias.

"You can count on it."

"Bye sis."

"Bye Caleb. See you soon."

He leaves and I smile as Tobias hugs me.


	34. Chapter 34

**I decided to get this chapter started and finish it in a few hours once I charge my iPad. I wanna do the time skip and keep the story going because I know what I wanna write in this chapter.**

 ***Time skip: 2 years later***

 **Tris POV**

It has been just over two years since Tobias and I got married. Life couldn't be better. We absolutely love our house and it didn't take long for it to feel like home. Things have gotten better between Caleb and I. We talk at least once a month to check in on each other. Tobias and I are planning to go visit him soon, if possible. But I don't think it'll be this year. Tobias' birthday is next weekend and I have been planning the party and looking for gifts for him. I've already found a few things I know he will like, but I just found something else the other day that I know he will absolutely love.

I'm standing in my ensuite of our bathroom with three pregnancy tests laid out on the counter. One has a plus sign, the second has two lines, and the third reads "pregnant". _I'm pregnant._ I can't believe it. I always knew I wanted kids with Tobias, but it still feels surreal knowing that it's actually coming true. I almost feel bad having to keep the secret from him for another week, but I know this'll be the perfect birthday gift. I don't wanna tell our friends just yet so I'll reveal it after they leave. I decide to go to the store and buy something to go along with it. I end up finding a onesie that says "I love my daddy". I put it in a bag with one of the pregnancy tests and wrap them in thin, colored wrapping paper and hide it in my closet. I can't wait to see his reaction.

Tobias and I are so ready to be parents. We've both wanted this ever since we got back together. I can't imagine anyone else being the father of my children.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 ***One week later: April 4th (get it? Lol)***

Today is Tobias' birthday and the party. It has been difficult hiding the news of my pregnancy from him, but tonight I can finally tell him.

"Good morning birthday boy. Happy birthday, babe." I say, smiling.

"Good morning, love. Thank you."

"I'm gonna make you breakfast so you can go ahead and shower and get ready. By the time you're done, it should be ready."

"Okay." He says, kissing me before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I get up and get changed into casual clothes then head to the kitchen. I'll be changing into something nicer tonight.

I quickly whip up some pancakes and bacon which Tobias loves. I pour him a glass of orange juice and finish setting the table just as he enters the kitchen.

"Sit down and I'll bring you your plate."

He smiles and sits as I plate up two pancakes and two pieces of bacon for him.

"This looks so good." He says as I set the plate in front of him. I then plate up my food and sit down. We proceed to enjoy our breakfast together.

"That was the best breakfast ever." He says as he finishes chewing his last bite leaving his plate empty.

"I'm glad you liked it. You're gonna love dinner tonight too."

"I can't wait. What time is everyone coming?"

"I told them to come at 5."

"Sounds great."

 **PAGE BREAK**

By three o'clock I have all the food ready and the decorations up so I go and take a shower and get changed. I fix my hair and put on some makeup. I don't go overboard because I don't like wearing a lot of makeup and Tobias, of course, still loves my natural look. I decide to wear skinny jeans and a dark blouse.

"You look so hot, my sexy wife." Tobias says as he enters our bedroom already dressed for tonight.

I can't help but blush. "Why thank you, my equally gorgeous husband. You look like one of those guys from those Hugo Boss commercials."

He smirks at me. I always tell him that whenever one of those commercials comes on TV. It's like I have my own good looking male model that just happens to be my husband.

Just before 5 I set out some of the food that our guests can snack on before the big meal. Finally about 10 minutes after the doorbell rings. Within the next 30 minutes all of our guests have arrived. We only invited our friends and Evelyn. Evelyn also brought her fiancé John. She met him not long after we got married and they hit off pretty quick. He proposed a couple months so now I'm helping her plan the wedding. It'll be simple since they've gotten past the big spectacle of a wedding.

The rest of the evening consists of us enjoying the food I prepared and mingling with each other. We sing happy birthday to Tobias then cut the cake. After we finish we all head inside so he can open his gifts. I set them out on the floor for him and he starts opening them.

He ends up getting some pretty cool stuff. He gets a set of knives from Zeke, a restaurant gift card from Shauna, a portable stereo from Will and Christina, shot glasses from Uriah and Marlene and a shirt from Evelyn. He opens my gift last which is a watch. Of course he doesn't know yet that he has one more gift to open. He goes around thanking everyone and hugs me tight and kisses me. Zeke wolf whistles at us. Tobias playfully punches his arm when we pull away. At about 9:30 everyone starts saying their goodbyes and heading home. Evelyn is the last to leave thanking us for inviting her. This, of course, isn't the first time we've celebrated Tobias' birthday with her, but she is always grateful that we include her, nonetheless. We plan to meet up in a few days to continue the wedding planning.

Tobias and I head to our bedroom to change after I suggest putting in a movie. We have a TV in our bedroom so we don't have to use our other TV all the time. I figure it'd be more comfortable giving him his last present here in bed. I change into my pajamas and wash the makeup off my face and put cream on. I exit my bathroom and walk towards the bed.

"I actually have one more gift for you." I say.

"You do?" He questions, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. Hold on." I head to my closet and grab the bag and walk back and climb into our bed. I hand it to him. He's still looking at my curiously as he reaches in to remove the contents of the bag. He unwraps the paper and unrolls the onesie. He sees the test and takes it in one hand, still holding the onesie in the other. He looks at the onesie silently reading it then does the same with the pregnancy test.

"Wha-. You're pregnant?" He asks, a smile forming on his face. By now my eyes are starting to water.

"Yes." I manage to get out. He scoots towards me and wraps his arms around me and brings his lips to mine. I return the hug and smile into the kiss as my tears fall. He pulls away for a moment tears in his eyes as well then leans back in and captures my lips again, our tears mixing. We pull away, breathing heavily, our foreheads touching.

"This is the best birthday present you could've given me. Thank you, Tris. You've just made me the happiest guy on the planet."

We hug again. "How long have you known?" He asks me.

"About a week. I took a pregnancy test when I started feeling funny then took two more last weekend. All of them were positive. And let me just say that it was hard keeping it from you all this week, but I figured it'd be a perfect birthday gift."

"I'm glad you waited. It definitely was the perfect birthday gift."

I chuckle a little. "I figured I'd tell you privately first then we can tell Evelyn and our friends later. I thought about telling you before Evelyn left so she could find out too, but I know it was getting late."

"We can call her tomorrow or wait until we see her to continue with the wedding planning."

"That sounds good."

"Thank you, my love. Really, thank you for everything. Not just for tonight but for loving me and now making me a daddy. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Happy birthday."

We share a passionate kiss then enjoy a movie together before drifting off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much Divergent Rebel 4664 for your review on the last chapter and other chapters! I really appreciate them and hope you continue to review future chapters. Thank you also Talena Dauntless for the suggestions on the name for baby Eaton! I haven't decided on a name just yet but I do know which names I don't wanna use lol. I've decided not to be repetitive of other fanfics and use names like Natalie and Andrew. I also don't wanna use Theo or Shailene (or any variation like Theodore or Shai lol). I love the films obviously but I think it'd be too cliché if I used those names. I used the name Willow in my first fanfic story so I do actually still have it on my short list of names. I might also consider using Grace or Hope as well if I decide that they're gonna have a girl. I probably have more girl names in mind at the moment so I'm trying to make list of boys names. I'll do the gender reveal either in Chapter 37 or 38. I'll hopefully have this chapter finished by tomorrow but I wanted to address the topic of names first.**

 **Tobias POV**

The next morning I wake up thinking last night was just a dream, but then I see the baby onesie and the pregnancy test again and realize that it wasn't a dream. It's completely, 100 percent real. I'm gonna be a father. Tris and I are gonna be parents. To say I was shocked when Tris said she had another gift for me is a huge understatement. I could've never imagined that the gift would be that I'm gonna be a father. Within the past few years I've done everything I literally thought I'd never do: I got married and now I'm gonna have a child. For the longest time I was completely terrified of becoming my father. I spent years isolating myself and building up a wall that no one could break through but when I met Tris everything changed and I'm truly grateful for her. I have made peace with my past and am now devoted my life to being a good husband and now a good father.

We decide to go see Evelyn and John today to reveal the news. Last night was so crazy and I understood when Tris said she didn't want to reveal the baby news in front of everyone. I'm glad that we got to share that moment privately. I think it's only fair though that we reveal the news to my mother today. I know how excited she is to be a grandma. So Tris and I get ready and head to her house early. We will also be running errands for the wedding. John has asked me to be his best man of sorts. Only Tris and I will be a part of the ceremony. It'll obviously be a pretty untraditional wedding. We arrive at Evelyn's and I actually feel a little nervous to reveal our news.

John answers the door when we arrive. "Come on in, you two."

We take a seat on the couch and John offers us drinks which we accept.

"So did you enjoy your birthday, Tobias?" Evelyn asks me.

"I definitely did. Thanks again for coming, Mom. I must admit though that the best part came after everyone left."

"How so?"

"Well, while it could've been done while everyone was still there, Tris surprised me with the news that she's pregnant!"

Evelyn's jaw practically drops at hearing this. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations! That's exciting news! A great birthday gift for you, Tobias. And I don't blame you, Tris, for doing it privately. I would've done the same thing."

"Thank you, Evelyn." Tris says, smiling. "That's exactly what I thought and why I did it that way. Of course, I know it would've been amazing to share it with everyone right then, especially you, but nevertheless you're still the first person we've told. You're gonna be his or her grandma after all."

"And I also couldn't have asked for a better grandpa for our child than John." I say.

John smiles. "Thank you, Tobias. I'm honored to become your stepfather and grandpa to your child."

"You're my father." I say, with no hesitation. "I might not carry your blood but I have come to consider you my father. There's no one better suited for my mother than you."

We both stand and I give him a big hug. Both Tris and my mother have tears in their eyes.

We spend the rest of the afternoon looking over the wedding details and enjoying each other's company.

 **PAGE BREAK**

A few days later we meet up with our friends to tell them the news. I'm not exactly to the point of dreading it, but I can already imagine how Zeke and Christina in particular will react.

"So how does it feel to be another year older?" Zeke asks me, half joking.

"It feels great."

"You're sure getting old." He continues, teasingly.

I laugh. "I'll definitely be feeling it on my next birthday."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'll be a new dad by that time." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Wait, what?"

"Tris is pregnant." I say like its no big deal but I'm still smiling.

Zeke smiles back at me then turns towards the group. "Hey everyone shut up! Tobias has something to say!"

"Well, uh, after you guys left the other night, Tris gave me the best birthday gift of officially making me a soon to be father." I say as Tris comes to stand next to me and I wrap my arms around her.

Everyone starts cheering and Christina runs up and pulls Tris from my grasp into a hug. After letting go of Tris, Christina hugs me as well and warns me that if I don't take care of Tris during her pregnancy she'll hunt me down and kill me. I roll my eyes but promise her that I'll take care of Tris.

After a moment of silence all of a sudden Christina gasps. "I can plan your baby shower!" Tris groans as she wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my chest. I chuckle when I make out her muffled voice say, "Help me". I kiss her forehead.

"I think it's still too early to be thinking about that, Christina." I answer so Tris doesn't have to. "But I'm sure Tris wouldn't mind your help with planning the baby shower in a few months."

"Are you gonna find out the gender beforehand or wait to be surprised?" Will asks.

"We don't know yet but we might end up finding it out before its born. I don't think we'll be able to wait."

"Can you imagine my buddy Four here with a daughter?" Zeke quips. "She'll probably have to become a nun if her father kills all her boyfriends."

Tris laughs as she lifts her head from my chest and I let go of her and punch Zeke in the arm.

"Come on, I won't be that bad. I'll just have to be extra prepared." I say as I mimick a gun cocking. Tris playfully smacks my arm.

"And if it's a boy?" Tris asks.

"Then I'll teach him how to use a gun so that if our second child is a daughter he can help me protect her from other boys."

Tris laughs. "Well let's just get through this pregnancy first then in a few years we can talk about having another one."

"But you know, you could always teach her how to fight." Shauna suggests. "You taught me and Tris after all."

"That's true." Tris agrees.

I smile. "We'll see."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks again Divergent Rebel 4664 for your continued support of my story! I have one name each picked out for a boy and a girl so now I have to decide which one I wanna go for. This chapter will be up soon!**

 **Tris POV**

I'm starting to slowly feel the effects of my pregnancy on my body. I'm already into my second trimester. As soon as I could, I scheduled a doctor's appointment and was told that everything is going smoothly so far. Tobias has been spoiling me and taking care of me so well, catering to my every need. My hormones are driving me nuts, to say the least. Sometimes I just find myself crying for everything. Sometimes they are happy tears and sometimes they are sad tears. Sometimes I doubt myself and don't think I'm strong enough to handle having a baby, but luckily Tobias is always there to hold me tight, comfort me, and assure me that I'll be the best mother to our child. Things have been so crazy that I haven't had time to stop and breathe. I feel like an idiot that I haven't told Caleb yet so today I've finally had time to do so.

"Hey Tris, how are you and Four doing?" He has started calling me Tris which surprised me a little bit, but definitely makes me happy.

"Hi Caleb. We are doing good. How are you?"

"I'm good!"

"Four and I had been thinking of coming out to visit you soon, but some things have come up recently."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, remember how we talked about making you an uncle one day?"

"Yeah..." He says and I can already hear the excitement in his voice.

"Well, it's happening. I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations sis! Please extend my congrats to Four as well!"

"Thanks and I will!"

"How is your pregnancy so far?"

"It's good despite the occasional morning sickness and my raging hormones, but the baby is healthy and growing."

"I'm glad to hear that, sis. Is Four excited?"

"Yeah he is. I actually found out right before his birthday so I surprised him with the news then."

"That's awesome."

"So yeah my pregnancy kinda put a wrench in our plans to go see you but maybe once the baby is born and things settle down we can plan something."

"I might be able to come out to see you when it's born so you don't have to come out here right away, but yeah I would love to have you three out here when you have the chance. I'd be happy to show you around and all that."

"Well you know that I would love for you to be here when the baby is born so I hope you can come."

"I'll do everything I can to make it happen."

"Thanks Caleb. I miss you."

"I miss you too sis. Congratulations again and I'll talk to you soon then."

"Sounds good."

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Today is Evelyn and John's wedding. Tobias and I offered to have the ceremony in our backyard. We have a decent size backyard which will be good for our kids to play in and maybe we might think of vgetting a dog one day as well.

Tobias escorts Evelyn down the makeshift aisle from our porch to the grassy area. It's surreal that not that long ago Evelyn was escorting him at our wedding and now he's doing the same for her. Sometimes when I watch them together it's as if they've been getting along all this time. I've never seen Tobias this happy when he's around his mother and now stepfather. Although he and I have formed our own family, it's still nice to see that the family that Tobias had that was once lost has been repaired. If anyone deserves to have a real family it's Tobias and I. I've made peace with my parents deaths and have Caleb back so I am happy. I will always miss my parents but they are always with me wherever I go. I talk to them sometimes and tell them about Tobias and I and now about our baby. One day I'll tell my child or children about them and how great they were. I know that they are watching over me and are doing the same for my child.

Later that night we enjoy a delicious family dinner and even have a small dance in our backyard with lights all around us. Tobias and I sway to the music and occasionally steal kisses from each other. I can see it in his eyes just how happy he is for his mother.

"You're happy, aren't you?" I say.

"Yeah, I am." He replies with a smile. He bends down and kisses my stomach where I now have a noticeable bump. "I have my mother back, I have finally the father I've always wanted, I have my beautiful wife, and now I have a child on the way. Life couldn't be better. I'm extremely grateful, most of all for you."

I have tears in my eyes but I'm still smiling big. "I'm grateful for you too." He leans in and presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I don't know how long we stay like that in each other's arms, swaying to the music, but there's nowhere I'd rather be. Whenever I'm in my husband's arms I feel protected and loved and at home. No one has ever loved me like Tobias does and no one ever will.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry for yet another filler chapter. I want to address something that I should've done earlier to clear up some things: This story is a modern day story but obviously has elements from Veronica's story like the mentions of the Bureau and the war. Obviously the Caleb storyline in my story is the most obvious reference to the events in Allegiant. As for the inclusion of Peter and Nita, in my story they are loosely based on the real Peter and Nita from the books but are not the same characters. They just have the same names, obviously, and roughly the same physical features as I tried to do with Nita but obviously I based that on the films. Hope that clears up some confusion and discrepancy. I'll do the gender reveal in this chapter and reveal the potential baby names so stay tuned.**

 **Tobias POV**

Today we are finding out the gender of our baby. We have a list of names, both girls and boys names, so once we find out the gender we can narrow it down. We are so excited. I never thought I'd actually be nervous about this, but it's more of a nervous-excited feeling. This is my child. _MY child._ I helped create an actual human being. Although Tris is doing 90 percent of the work by carrying our child in her body for 9 months, she always insists that I take credit for doing my part. After all, this child will carry my DNA too.

"So what are you hoping for?" Tris asks me as we drive to the appointment.

"I'll be happy with either. As long as it's healthy, that's all that matters to me."

"I feel exactly the same way. Can you imagine? It'll be a mini you or me."

"I hope it's a mini you because you're beautiful."

She blushes and smacks my arm; I grin.

We arrive at the doctors office and check in. We don't have to wait long until we are called to the back. A nurse leads us into the exam room where an ultrasound machine is sitting in the corner. Tris gets up on the table and I take a seat next to her where we can both see the screen. Tris lets out a small shriek when the cold lubricant hits her stomach. I take her hand in mine as the nurse begins moving the wand around. The nurse then points out the baby on the screen.

"There's an arm." She says. "And there's the heartbeat. And finally the face."

It's still hard to tell who's nose the baby has but I think it looks like Tris'.

"So are you ready to find out the gender?"

"Yes." Tris and I answer in unison.

"Well, it looks like you two are having a...GIRL!"

I smile and look at Tris who has tears in her eyes and is smiling back at me. The nurse leaves the room to print out the pictures and I stand and kiss Tris' forehead as she lifts an arm to take my face in her hand.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too."

We leave the doctors office and head home, both of us grinning like idiots the whole drive home. Once home we plop on the couch and I take Tris in my arms and hold her close. We don't speak for a few minutes and I feel tears roll down my cheeks and I can see Tris' own tears land on my shirt.

"A girl." I state, simply.

"It's so surreal. I was kinda hoping it'd be a girl."

"Me too."

"So should we pick a name?"

"Sure. If you want to right now."

"Yeah, I do. We both have our lists anyways."

"True." Tris and I made our own, individual list of names and haven't shown them to each other yet.

"So how about we write the names on a new list then compare and see if we have at least two common ones then maybe pick the first and middle name from those?"

"Okay."

We both write 5 names each on our lists.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah.

We reveal our lists and look over them briefly and honestly it doesn't surprise me that we both have three names the same. We share a chuckle.

Tris looks at the names, thinking for a moment then turns her list over and writes something on the back.

"How about this one?" She asks as she hands me the piece of paper. I look at it and smile.

"That's the one." I say, confidently. I look down again at the name Tris wrote. Our daughter.

 _Sophia Rose Eaton_

 **PAGE BREAK**

That weekend Evelyn invites us over for dinner. We can't wait to share the news with her. She is currently helping Tris and Christina plan Tris' baby shower and it'll be in a few weeks. All the guys and I, including John, are planning our own outing while the girls have the baby shower. We are planning to go to an indoor shooting range and to a restaurant and bar for dinner that night.

We arrive at Evelyn's at 5 and we don't hide our excitement to share the news. We sit around the table, the four of us, enjoying a delicious chicken dinner that Evelyn prepared. My mom has always been a great cook. When she left I had to fend for myself when it came to meals. Marcus never cooked or cleaned so he would leave me all alone during the day, going God knows where, and I would cook for myself and do my own laundry and everything that needed to be done around the house. That, of course, was if I wasn't locked in a closet for days as punishment without food and water. I push the thought out of my mind.

"Everything was great, mom."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. So how did your appointment go the other day?"

"It went well. The baby is perfectly healthy and growing normally. We found out the gender."

"That's great! What is it?"

"It's a girl."

"Aww! Congratulations! I have a granddaughter!"

"Yeah. We have the name picked out already but we are still keeping it a secret for now."

"Well we are so happy for you and can't wait to meet our granddaughter and also enjoy the baby shower in a few weeks. What do you boys have planned?"

"We are going to the shooting range then maybe a bar afterwards."

"Well you better behave now. I don't want my men coming home drunk."

"That's right." Tris chimes in. "If you do you'll be sleeping on the couch, Tobias."

I chuckle but I know she's serious. "I promise we won't."

 **PAGE BREAK**

"Tobias, who do you think we should ask to be Sophia's godparents?" Tris asks me one afternoon. "We have a lot of people to choose from."

"That's true. I was thinking either my mother and John or Zeke and Christina...?"

"I'm guessing Christina would probably kill me if I don't ask her. We already made a deal that I'd be her maid of honor since she was mine so I think 'godparent' is included in that deal."

"Well then that's the answer. I can ask Zeke and you can ask Christina."

"Okay."

Unsurprisingly both Zeke and Christina accept our offer. We are grateful that our daughter will have lots of people around her who will love her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone. If you've been following me and my stories so far (not just this one) you will notice that I have deleted one of my stories. I literally did that right now. I know when I started this story I promised to update that one as well but this one became my priority and I realized that I had better ideas for this one. Maybe in the future I'll attempt (again) to write another story similar to the one I just deleted which was meant to be an after the war/training initiates story. I know there's a lot those out there and I started writing that story with no idea where I wanted to take it. I guess I got ahead of myself with that so if I attempt it again I'm going to try and do it right. I'm still formulating ideas for this story but may plan to end it sooner rather than later. I'd prefer not to post only filler chapters from here on out and actually give you all interesting and entertaining chapters until the end. I'll be posting this chapter soon.**

 **Tris POV**

Today is my baby shower. All the girls, including Evelyn of course, are coming at noon. We have spent the last few days prepping the food together since I'm at the point in my pregnancy where I can't do anything strenuous. Tobias has been extra careful with me too and while it's annoying I can't help but feel grateful because I know he will be the exact same way with our daughter. It's rare now to see the Four side of him. He only goes into Four mode when Zeke or Uriah does or says something stupid or teases him about something and even then he still keeps it light hearted and ends up laughing at what they said or did. They're his brothers after all so it's nice to see how he interacts with them.

"Hey love?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm gonna leave a little early before all the girls get here because I have an errand to run before meeting up with the boys."

"What kind of errand?" I inquire, curious.

He grins that sexy grin of his. "You'll find out later tonight or tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay. Are you sure? Don't you wanna say hi to your mom before you leave?"

"I do, but I want to get this thing taken care of as soon as possible."

"All right. I trust you. I'll tell your mom hi for you when she gets here."

"Thanks love." He says and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead. He's about to let me go when I pout.

"Don't I get a real kiss before you leave?"

He chuckles as he takes my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. I deepen the kiss not wanting to let him go. We pull away, breathless.

"I love you and have fun today." He says.

"I love you too and you be careful. Remember our deal."

"I haven't forgotten."

Before he leaves he bends down and kisses my stomach. "Bye my sweet princess. You be good for mommy, okay? Don't kick her too much today."

I smile and tear up a little at the gesture. I'll never forget the first time I felt her kick. Tobias and I were on the couch when it happened and he was able to feel her kick too. It was such a surreal moment for both of us that we even teared up a little. Tobias held me close that night and whenever I feel her kick I always tell him so he can feel it too.

 **PAGE BREAK**

About 20 minutes after Tobias leaves the doorbell rings. It's Christina, of course. She comes in with her arms full of stuff including her gift for me. One by one everyone starts arriving. Evelyn compliments how well I'm wearing my pregnancy.

"Tobias said to say hi." I tell Evelyn as we pour ourselves some punch. "He left a little early to run an errand before meeting up with John and the boys."

"Oh? What kind of errand?"

"He didn't tell me but it sounded like a surprise of some sort. He said he'd tell me when he gets back tonight or if not then tomorrow."

"My son, so mysterious all the time."

I chuckle. "Tell me about it. You know, I know that you and Tobias missed out on a lot of memories together, but I was thinking that I'd love to hear some of the memories you do have. Tobias has told me some stories and memories he has of you, but I'm sure there's more."

She smiles. "I'd love that. Any time you wanna hear a story, just let me know."

I hug her briefly and we continue to enjoy the afternoon with everyone. I end up getting a lot of stuff for the baby including more baby clothes and coupons for diapers. Tobias and I already have her nursery set up. Tobias did most of the work and even helped me pick out colors and paint the room. We had most of the big stuff already except a car seat/carrier which luckily was one of my gifts today. Today has been absolutely perfect. It just makes me more excited for Sophia's birth.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

After leaving the house I set out to complete the surprise I have for Tris. I drive to the tattoo parlor. I secretly decided to get another tattoo so I made an appointment with my friend George. My first tattoo is, of course, to remind myself to be brave, selfless, honest, intelligent and kind everyday and not be like Marcus, but this tattoo will be for my wife and my daughter. I want them to be with me, if not always physically, wherever I go. They are my reminder that I am a good husband and father and most of all a good person. They are my only reason to live. I arrive just on time for my appointment with the design on a piece of paper.

"It's great to see you, Four. Are you ready?" George says as he comes to greet me.

"Yeah I'm ready. I have the design right here." I say, handing him the piece of paper.

"All right. Well let's get started."

Not half an hour later he finishes the tattoo.

"You ready to see it?"

"Yeah."

He carefully lifts the bandage revealing my tattoo: A rose on my chest, right over my heart, with the Roman numerals six and ten on either side of it. I smile wide when I see the finished product. It looks even better than how I drew it. I thank him profusely before paying and heading out to meet up with the guys.

I get to the shooting range in record time and recognize everyone else's cars in the parking lot.

"Hey man! What took you so long?" Zeke asks me when I walk in.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had something to take care of first."

"Is everything all right?" John asks.

"Yeah. It's more than all right."

We proceed to load up our guns and set up our targets. After a few hours all of us have run out of bullets so we decide to gather up our stuff and head out. We decide to go to a nearby bar and grill.

"I'm only having one drink." I say when we sit down at the table. "I promised Tris I'd come home in one piece. Besides, I don't want a repeat of the first and last time I got drunk." All the boys snicker and John raises an eyebrow at me, not yet knowing the story.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Tris and I weren't officially together yet, but I already had a crush on her and I got jealous one time when I saw her talking friendly with another guy and I happened to already be drunk and ended up flirting with her and telling her that I thought she looked good." I finish, my face red with embarrassment. John looks at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Tobias is pretty bold and laid back when he's drunk." Zeke says and I glare at him.

"Like I said, that's not ever happening again."

We change the subject and continue eating and talking about random things. When we finish John follows me home so he can pick up my mom. We arrive back and all the cars are gone, including Christina's which surprises me.

"Tris, we're home." I say loudly as John and I enter the house from the garage.

"We're in here." She shouts back, "here" obviously meaning the living area. I smile as I walk towards where she's sitting on the love seat. I sit down next to her and peck her on the lips and place my hand on her stomach and bend down to kiss it as well.

"How did it go?" I ask her.

"It was great. Everything turned out perfect. How did it go with you?"

"It was fun."

We visit a little longer with my mom and John before they head home. Tris and I head to our bedroom to change.

"I want to show you something." I say as we get in bed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. This is what I did this morning before meeting up with the guys." I say. I proceed to take off my shirt and point to my new tattoo.

Tris gasps as she scoots closer to get a good look at it.

"It represents you and Sophia. The rose and the ten are obviously for Sophia because her middle name is Rose and because she is a combination of the two of us and the six for you."

"Tobias, it's beautiful." She says with tears falling down her face.

"I want to be able to carry both of you with me wherever I go, especially when I'm not with you physically."

"Oh Tobias. I love it. Thank you."

I gather her my arms and hold her tight.

"I love you both." I say.

"We love you too."

We end up drifting off to sleep not moving from our current position and there's no place I'd rather be.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38 is done. I actually really enjoyed writing it. Baby Sophia may be coming in this chapter so stay tuned!**

 **Tris POV**

Any day now. Any day now Sophia will arrive. Now that my due date is nearing I'm getting a lot more nervous but still excited nevertheless. Obviously I don't want to stress myself out too much for fear of complicating my pregnancy. I'm praying that Sophia will be completely healthy when she's born. I don't think Tobias and I would be able to handle it if something was wrong with her. Lately I've been thinking a lot about my parents. Of course, I think about them all the time and talk to them when I need comfort, but given that I'm about to go through another major milestone in my life makes me miss them terribly. I've been crying a lot more lately because of it.

"Tobias?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think my parents would be proud of me?"

"Of course, my love. Wherever they are, they are watching over you and Sophia and there's no doubt in my mind that they would be extremely proud of you."

"I miss them. Especially now that Sophia will be here any day now."

"I know you do. It's normal to feel that way and frankly I'd be surprised if you didn't, but they are your parents. Of course you miss them. But one day you'll tell Sophia and our other children about them. I know it's especially hard for you without them when this is a happy occasion, but they are always with you in here." He says placing his hand over my heart.

"You're right."

"And I'll always be here right beside you. I'd never, ever intentionally leave you just like you'd never intentionally leave me, right?" I nod. "But we can't control the future, love, and we can't change the past. We need to live in the moment and have faith that everything will be okay. As long as we have each other we can get through anything. It's you and me against the world." **(S/O to Cloakseeker's FourTris story "You and me against the world")**

I smile and tears stream down my face. "What would I do without you, Tobias? You are my rock."

"And you are mine. And you'll never have to find out. This is where I belong. Right here with my wife and daughter."

He kisses me passionately and all my fears and doubts disappear.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I sit on the bed casually folding laundry and listening to soft music while Tobias is downstairs. After our heart to heart chat the other day I felt so much better. I know that Tobias will always be there to catch me when I fall. As I continue folding the laundry all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain, a contraction, then feel liquid running down my legs.

"Tobias! Come here!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Seconds later I hear his footsteps bounding up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He says, panicking.

I point to my legs and it dawns on him.

"My water broke. We need to get to the hospital...now!" I say, gritting my teeth.

"Okay! Come here. Let's go. Everything is already ready in the car. I'll call my mom when we're on our way."

He lifts me up in his arms and quickly and carefully carries me downstairs and out the front door to the car. He fumbles with my seatbelt, his hands visibly shaking, but fastens me in and shuts my door. He quickly runs back to lock up the house then runs back at lightning speed to the drivers side door, gets in and starts the car. He gets out his phone.

"Hi mom. It's time." He says. "Yes we are on our way to the hospital now. Okay, see you there." He hangs up and concentrates on driving.

We arrive at the hospital in record time and Tobias half carries me and half walks me to the front lobby.

"My wife's in labor." He says to the woman at the front desk who quickly calls for someone who brings me a wheelchair then wheels me up to the maternity ward.

"You should call our friends." I tell him, another contraction threatening to come at any second. He pulls out his phone again and starts dialing. A nurse wheels me into a private room and carefully helps me onto the bed. After a couple minutes Tobias reenters the room.

"They're all on their way."

About 10 minutes later Evelyn and John enter the room. The nurse returns and begins starts asking me procedural questions. I answer them all as best I can through the pain. Once I'm dilated enough they'll start an IV on me and other stuff. I decided to ask for the epidural just in case but hopefully I can stand the pain enough for a natural birth.

Evelyn and John return to the waiting room to join our friends who have arrived. Tobias sits on the chair next to my hospital bed and grabs my hand and rubs it soothingly.

"You're gonna do great, my love. Sophia's almost here."

As the hours go by my contractions are getting closer and closer together. "Tobias, I want you in the delivery room with me." I say.

He smiles. "There's no place I'd rather be."

Finally after almost 8 hours, I have dilated enough to be ready to start pushing. I am wheeled into the delivery room. Tobias puts on some scrubs and follows the doctor and nurse into the room with me.

"Are you ready, Tris? The doctor asks me.

"As ready as I can be."

"You're gonna do great, my love." Tobias says taking my hand and letting me squeeze his.

"Whenever you're ready I want you to take a deep breath and push, okay?"

I nod. I inhale deeply then exhale as I push.

"That's it! Keep going! You're doing great!"

I push again, screaming and clutching Tobias' hand. I do this several more times as sweat begins to drip down my forehead.

"She's crowning!" The doctor says. "Just a few more pushes, Tris! You can do it!"

I lean forward slightly and push three more times then hear my daughters cry. I lay my head back down and the nurse dabs my forehead with a wet washcloth.

"You did it, love." Tobias says, beaming.

"Would you like to do the honors, dad?" The doctor asks Tobias as he hands him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. After Tobias cuts the umbilical cord the nurse takes the baby and gently wipes her off with a damp washcloth and places her on my chest.

I look down at my daughter, Sophia Rose. Tobias gently kisses my forehead and caresses Sophia gently. He places his hand near hers and she latches onto his finger. Tears are running down my face. I look up at Tobias and see he's crying too. We sit in silence, enjoying this moment together.

Eventually I'm wheeled back into my room with Sophia in my arms. Tobias and I enjoy a few minutes alone with her before letting anyone in the room. He holds her for a few minutes and I tear up again at the sight. I tell him to go get Evelyn and John first. A moment later all three of them enter the room.

"Would you like to meet your granddaughter, Sophia Rose?" I ask Evelyn. She nods as she takes Sophia in her arms.

"Sophia Rose. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Evelyn states. "Hi Sophia. I'm your grandma."

She hands Sophia to John who holds her for a couple minutes before handing her back to me.

"Congratulations son." John says to Tobias.

"Thank you, dad." Tobias replies and immediately my head snaps up as well as Evelyn's. I have never heard Tobias call John "dad" until today. John is speechless. Tobias sees his reaction and continues.

"I know it's taken me a long time to get to the point where I can call you dad but this seemed like the perfect time to start. As I've said before, I might not carry your blood but now I understand what it means to be dad and how I'll one day feel when my daughter learns that word."

John smiles widely and Tobias steps towards him and gives him a tight hug. Tears are running down both Tobias' and John's faces. I look at Evelyn to see tears in her eyes as well. When they pull away I speak up.

"I don't know how many times I've cried today but it was all worth it."

Tobias steps back towards me, chuckles, and kisses me lightly.

"Today has been an emotional and tiring day." Evelyn says. "We should let Tris rest."

Tobias nods. "Are you up for more visitors or do you just want to rest now?"

"I honestly wanna rest. Please tell our friends they can meet Sophia tomorrow. They must be tired too and I don't think it's fair to keep them waiting here when I'm too tired."

"Okay. I'll go and tell them and I'll be right back."

I say goodbye to Evelyn and John and Tobias walks out with them to go talk to our friends. I decide to close my eyes. Sophia is sound asleep in her bassinet next to my bed after being fed and burped. What seems like not a minute later Tobias returns.

"It took some convincing but our friends went home for the night. Christina, in particular, was pretty persistent on wanting to see you, but I went into Four mode and she listened."

I chuckle. "I'm kinda surprised she's still scared of you."

"I'll admit I still get a kick out of scaring her. I thought she'd gotten over that by now with the way she is."

"Well, you are pretty protective of me. Albeit sometimes too overprotective but I still love you."

He smirks. "I love you too. And I love this human being we made together." He says looking at Sophia.

I tear up again. I love my family so much.


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm going to get this chapter started and hopefully have it posted within the next 24 hours. 40 chapters already!**

 **Tobias POV**

A few days later we are able to take Sophia home. She already has all of us wrapped around her little finger. Our friends adore her and Evelyn is elated to be a grandma. I spent most of Tris' pregnancy afraid that I would turn out like Marcus but as soon as I held my daughter all my fears disappeared. Looking at her, I know that I could never put her through what I went through. She is too innocent and precious that I would rather die than lay a hand on her. Zeke hasn't stopped teasing me and reminding me what he said a while back about how I'll kill all of Sophia's boyfriends and she'll have to become a nun.

"I wouldn't kill them, Zeke!" I say exasperated but still laughing.

"Are you sure?" He elbows me.

"Of course I am. When the time comes, which won't be for a while since she's only a few days only, I'll just have to set some rules. But if she's responsible enough then I'll trust her."

He smirks. "You sound like such a dad."

"I am one, but you're thinking way too far ahead. Anyway, what will you do if Shauna ever gets pregnant?"

His eyes go wide for a second and he doesn't respond.

"See?" I smack his face lightly. "Earth to Zeke!" He shudders.

"Okay, okay. I might not be a dad yet, but I see your point."

"I'm smarter than you, remember?" I tease.

"Like hell you are!" He replies, laughing.

"Sorry babe, but Tobias is right." Shauna says walking up to us kissing Zeke on the cheek. He gasps. "I still love you though."

We all laugh.

Tris gets a similar lecture from Christina about making sure that Sophia grows up loving fashion since Tris doesn't. I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh at how our friends are already trying to corrupt my daughter. But on a positive note, it shows just how much she will be loved.

"Christina, there's no way I'm letting my daughter wear makeup until she's at least 15 or 16." I say. "And she's not dating until around that time as well. She's not even a month old. I know you all love her, but she's my kid, all right?"

Christina nods, cowering a little and stepping away from me. Tris giggles.

"Aww come on Christina." Tris says. "I can't believe you're still afraid of Tobias."

I smirk.

"Only sometimes." Christina says. "Like now."

"Remember that I don't act like Four all the time, Christina." I say. "And this is me as Tobias saying that you might be crazy, but you have been a good aunt to Sophia so far and I know you'll continue to be one as she gets older. Now, I'll give you permission to hug me."

She smiles and does as I say.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The first few nights with Sophia home have been a blur, but still absolutely amazing. I'm helping Tris with anything and everything that she needs. She is still trying to get Sophia on a sleeping and eating schedule but everything is gradually getting a little bit easier. She is a good baby so far though and doesn't cry too much. I was worried that I wouldn't know how to change her and give her a bottle, but it has become easier than I thought.

One night while I'm holding her in my arms, giving Tris a break, I can't help but think how lucky I am. She opens her eyes and they are an exact mirror image of mine and of Marcus', but when I look into them I'm no longer afraid. This time when I look into my daughters eyes I feel joy and comfort. When she's old enough I'll tell her everything about Marcus. Telling Tris and my friends about him was a weight lifted off my shoulders. They never judged me or pitied me and I am confident that Sophia won't either. I start talking to her softly, gently stroking the short hairs on her head.

"I love you so much, Sophia. I'm so happy that you are here. I'm honored to be your daddy. I hope you'll always be proud of me. One day I'll tell you everything you need to know. You and your mommy make me so brave."

Just then I hear light footsteps approaching. "I'm proud of you everyday, Tobias." Tris says, smiling. "And Sophia will be too. You are already the best dad. Don't ever doubt it. And even though she doesn't know it yet, Sophia already loves you."

I smile at my wife's words. "Thank you, love."

"You're the best person I've ever known and that's never gonna change."

I wrap one arm around Tris and keep hold of Sophia with the other. I love my family. I can't wait to hopefully add more children to our family one day. Sophia and Tris are miracles that I have been blessed with.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for taking a little longer with the last chapter than I anticipated. Hope you still enjoyed it. For the final chapters of this story I'll be doing time skips and maybe a few flashbacks.**

 ***1 year later***

 **Tris POV**

This past year has flown by so quickly. Sophia just turned a year old a couple months ago. It's unbelievable to think she's already a year old. We had a big party for her. She got lots of presents but it was no surprise that her favorite part of her birthday celebration was the cake. Like father, like daughter. As she's been growing it's evident that she is her father's daughter. She is practically the spitting image of Tobias. She has a few of my features as well, but any time we go out even strangers comment on how much she looks like her father. Lately she's started babbling and trying to speak. It's amazing to witness. She is also trying to walk, but hasn't mastered it quite yet. She mostly crawls and rolls around.

It also seems like Tobias and I have started a trend because now all of our friends are married or engaged. Christina and Will had a big wedding, but Shauna and Zeke opted for a small wedding. Uriah recently proposed to Marlene. Tobias and Zeke made sure he didn't screw the proposal up. Just a couple weeks ago Christina found out that she's pregnant.

I work from home now to stay with Sophia. Tobias still works and continue to enjoy it. He misses us during the day, but he knows he has to work. He wants to make sure that we are financially stable in case something happens. He also wants to save up for Sophia's education. I admire Tobias for trying to give Sophia everything he didn't have. He is already everything that Marcus wasn't. He is a loving husband and father. The best I could ask for.

One day while Tobias is at work and Sophia is wide awake and not crying for anything at the moment I decide to look through our wedding album to pass the time. I'm holding Sophia and rocking her in the rocking chair as I flip through the pages. Even though I know she doesn't understand I still talk to Sophia and say things about the pictures.

"Look Sophia. That's your daddy." I say, pointing to a picture of Tobias in his tuxedo.

"Dada?" She says all of a sudden.

"Sophia, did you just say 'Dada'?"

"Dada!" She squeals.

Just then I hear the door open. I stand up.

"I'm home!" Tobias says.

"Babe! Come here quick!" I shout back.

I hear him set down his keys on the table near the front door. He hurries into the living area.

"What's going on?" He asks, with worry in his eyes as he places a hand on my waist and the other on Sophia's small back.

"Watch this. Sophia, who's that?" I say pointing to Tobias.

She giggles. "Dada!"

I look at Tobias whose eyes have gone wide. "Baby, did you just say my name?"

Sophia outstretches her arms and I hand her to Tobias. She touches his face with her little hands and he kisses them, making her giggle madly. We sit back down on the couch with Sophia still in Tobias' arms. She's still giggling as she snuggles into his shoulder. I tear up at this new milestone from our daughter.

"How did she start saying it?" Tobias asks, breaking the silence.

"Well after she woke up from her nap I was holding her and decided to look at our wedding album to pass the time then I showed her a picture of you and I think she understood when I said "daddy".

"That's amazing."

"You know, pretty soon she'll likely be walking."

"I didn't know that I'd actually get emotional over this. I love being a father."

"You're an amazing father, Tobias." I say, cupping his cheek with my hand.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Sure enough my prediction was right and not a month later Sophia was trying to stand up on her own. She has pretty good balance as she started trying to take a few steps. It's so cute seeing her walk. She looks so cute with her arms outstretched in front of her for balance. Tobias and I watch her with amazement and love in our eyes. Tobias decides to see if she can walk all the way to him without help. I stay right behind her though just in case.

"Sophia, come here."

She giggles when she hears her dad's voice.

"Go to daddy, Sophia. You can do it!"

She keeps walking towards him. When she gets close he scoops her up in his arms and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. She is already a daddy's girl. Sometimes when she cries as soon as I put in her Tobias' arms she almost immediately stops and usually resorts to small whimpers until Tobias wipes her tears away.

Since she spoke her first words she has been trying to babble other things. She has almost mastered saying "mama" but sometimes just ends up saying "dada" instead, much to Tobias' delight. I pretend to get mad but end up laughing at Tobias' constant teasing. Being a parent is the best role Tobias and I have.


	42. Chapter 42

**There'll be one or two more chapters after this one. I finally finished chapter 41. This chapter will be the most important one so I'm gonna take my time with it and try to make it a decent length.**

 ***Years later: Sophia is 16 years old***

 **Tobias POV**

Sometimes I can't believe my daughter is 16 years old already. She has grown into an intelligent young woman. She possess all the qualities that I wish I had when I was her age. She is brave, strong, intelligent, selfless, honest, and kind. She is the perfect blend of Tris and I. She is beautiful and strong just like mother. And Tris never tires in reminding me that Sophia is the spitting image of me. When Sophia was still a baby Tris noted how attached to me she was. She's definitely a daddy's girl and still is sometimes despite her age and desire to be independent. I haven't yet had to worry about her wanting a boyfriend. She is very responsible and always does what Tris or I ask. As the years have gone by I realize that maybe it's not such a bad thing to see Sophia experience her teenage years to the fullest: get in trouble, fall in love and everything else. I haven't told her about my childhood, but the time came quicker than I thought. It happened one day when Sophia had a question for me.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I heard grandma Evelyn talking to grandpa John the other day about something."

"What was it?"

"Grandpa John isn't really my grandpa. Is that true?"

"Technically yes it's true. Biologically, he isn't your grandpa. He is my stepfather."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"It's a long story and not something that I particularly enjoy talking about. I intended to tell you as soon as you were old enough."

"Well, I'm 16. I think that makes me old enough."

"I agree. You are responsible and have earned my and your mother's trust. Therefore, I will tell you everything you need to know."

"So, if grandpa John is your stepfather then who is your real father? Is he still alive?"

"As far as I know, he is. Your grandma and I don't have contact with him though. His name is Marcus."

"So, what happened to him?"

"Marcus used to be well known here in Chicago and to everyone that knew him he was a respectable, selfless man but to your grandma and I, he was an abusive father and husband."

I pause briefly as she gasps.

"When I was around 4 or 5 years old, that was the first memory I have of Marcus hitting my mom. He used to tell her awful things like that she wasn't a good wife and mother."

"That's horrible. Grandma is the best."

"I know. Although there was a time when I hated her."

"Why?"

"When I was 6, one day I woke up and your grandma was gone. In order to not expose Marcus for the monster he was, everyone was made to believe that she died. There was even a funeral. As I later learned, she faked her death and left. After she left, Marcus then took his rage out on me."

"How could grandma leave you that way?"

"She thought it was for the best. She thought that at least I'd have everything I needed with Marcus: a roof over my head, food, an education. But while I did get all of those things the one thing I didn't get, that I needed the most, was love. Marcus beat me almost every day until I was 18 **(I decided to change Tobias' age from the book)**. As soon as I turned 18 I moved out and went to live with your uncles and grandma Hana. I also no longer wanted to be addressed as 'Tobias' so I went by the name 'Four'. I didn't want to be known as Marcus' son. Everyone now knows that my name is Tobias though. I'm no longer afraid of to be Tobias."

"How bad did he hurt you?"

"Most of the time it was pretty bad. He'd always make sure to hurt me in places that could be covered by clothing which was mainly my back. That way no one would ever suspect that Marcus was not the person he seemed to be. He would whip me with a belt. Sometimes he'd hit me long and hard enough to render me unconscious. That's why I got my tattoo. It was the only way to cover up my scars. As he would hit me he would say that he was teaching me how to be a man. When he didn't hit me, he'd lock me in a closet for hours, sometimes days.

"Oh daddy." Tears start rolling down her face and I gently wipe them away.

"About a year after I was able to leave, I found out that your grandma was alive."

"How did you find out?"

"She sent me a letter explaining what happened. It turns out that she stayed in Chicago and was able to keep tabs on me after I left Marcus' house."

"What made you forgive her?"

"It took a long time. We were on speaking terms, but I was still angry about everything for many years. I actually didn't forgive her until your mom and I were about to get married. Your mom helped me realize that I needed my mom in my life despite her past mistakes. She helped me see that your grandma is a good person and that she always loved me."

Just then Tris comes to sit down and join us on the couch. She smiles at me and I wrap my arm around her.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but your mom saved me. She showed me what real love is and she taught me how to forgive. She accepted me for who I am, flaws and all. She put me back together when I was broken. Not only have I forgiven your grandma, but I've let go of my grudge against Marcus. Your grandpa John showed me what a real father is supposed to be. That's what I've been trying to be for these past 16 years. For you. I don't want you to suffer like I did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you or your mom."

"Dad, I know you'd never do that. You are not Marcus. You're the best dad I could ask for and I love you so much and I'm proud of you."

I smile and Sophia hugs me. "I love you too, my beautiful girl."

"So when did you and mom meet?"

"We met when I was 20 and she was 18. For me it was love at first sight, but at the same time I stayed guarded because after everything it was hard for me to trust anyone. I put on a tough persona as Four. She saw the good in me right away though. When I told her about my past she didn't judge me or pity me. It was then that I knew she was trustworthy. She was never intimidated by me."

I smirk at Tris and she smirks back. I continue.

"We were together for a few years until we decided to break up at one point."

"You broke up?"

"Yeah. We were apart for three years. It wasn't because we stopped loving each other but rather because we weren't happy with ourselves, especially your mom. I let her go to do what she needed to do. I'll never forget the day we reunited. I almost couldn't believe that I was holding her in my arms again. It was a special moment."

Tris smiles. "It sure was. I think after that we both knew that this time we'd be together forever."

"That's right. I had already lost her once and knew that I couldn't lose her again. We got married less than a year and a half later and then almost three years after that we were blessed with you: the greatest gift we could ever get. You were the perfect baby. And very cute too."

"Dad...stop embarrassing me." Sophia blushes and chuckles.

"I'm your dad. It's part of my job to embarrass you." I tease.

"Thank you for telling me everything, dad. I love you."

"I love you too. You and your mom are my greatest treasures."

Sophia scoots towards me and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my other arm around her. Tris and Sophia are the two best things in my life and I'm grateful for them.


	43. Chapter 43

**This is the last chapter! I'm sad! Stay tuned for an AN doubled as chapter 44. Yes, I'm breaking my rule lol**

 ***10 years later***

 **Tris POV**

My little girl is all grown up and getting married soon. She met a great guy named Derek a few years ago and happily accepted his proposal several months ago. Tobias and I are so happy for them. Time has flown by. It seems like just yesterday Tobias and I got back together. The memory of that night at Navy Pier forever makes me smile. We still go on dates to Navy Pier just like we did after we got back together and still dance on the same spot. Sometimes I still am hard on myself for leaving Tobias the way that I did but I think our love only grew stronger from that experience. However, I've also learned not to dwell on the past and live in the moment. While I was always seeking forgiveness from Tobias it turned out that I only had to forgive myself.

My happiness with Tobias grows more and more each day. And my daughter only makes it that much sweeter. She is the product of the love Tobias and I have for each other. She is the light in our lives. Tobias always says that she's brave and beautiful just like me. She is also strong and independent. She has always said that she hopes that she and Derek will love each other as much as Tobias and I love each other.

About five years ago Tobias and Evelyn were contacted by Marcus. He revealed that he had terminal cancer and didn't have much time left. They ended up going to see him to say their final goodbyes. Tobias asked Sophia if she wanted to go with them and she accepted. I stayed behind as I felt this was something that Tobias and Sophia should share together, just the two of them. After Tobias told Sophia about Marcus, Sophia showed so much strength and maturity. She loves her grandpa John but has never spoken ill of Marcus. She said later that she was glad that she got a chance to meet Marcus. She saw no reason to be afraid of him, especially in his condition. And neither did Tobias. Tobias said that Marcus was shocked but grateful that he got to meet his granddaughter before his death. Marcus asked Sophia lots of questions about her life, her friends, her hobbies, and if she was dating. He even gave her a charm bracelet that she now wears all the time. He told her that he hopes she finds a man that's as strong, brave and kind as her dad. I can't help but agree with Marcus.

Afterwards, he and Tobias had a long talk and Marcus told Tobias to always love and protect Sophia and not take her or me for granted. For the first time Marcus told Tobias how proud of him he was and how grateful he was to have a son like him. Evelyn told Marcus about John and Marcus gave his blessing for John to be Tobias' father and Evelyn's husband. Tobias finally got the closure he needed. He saw a different side of Marcus that day. He saw the selfless, kind man that Marcus was supposed to be. When they came home after the funeral, Tobias hugged John for a long time and they both cried just as they did when Tobias first called him "Dad". Tobias has learned so much from John. Tobias is who he is today in large part because of John. Tobias, Evelyn, and John have rebuilt the family that was torn apart by Marcus. Sometimes Tobias still thanks me for encouraging him to reconcile with Evelyn.

Tobias tried to be strong but Marcus' death still affected him. He confided in me one night a few weeks after Marcus' death.

 _"I should be relieved that Marcus can't hurt me anymore but at the same time I never thought that his life would end that way."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with feeling this way, Tobias. You're human. Regardless of everything, at the end of the day, he was still your father. The fact that you're sad about his death means you are not like him. You have a good heart."_

 _"Thank you, love. Thank you for always being with me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."_

 _"I love you too. You're the best person I've ever known. I don't think I'd be able to go through what I've been through without you by my side."_

 _"Same here. You are my happiness. You lift me up when I'm down and fix me when I'm broken."_

Even after all these years I still get butterflies when I see my husband. I still feel loved and safe when I'm in his arms. He's always there to hold me and wipe away my tears when I'm sad. I still go weak at the knees whenever he kisses me. I still laugh when he makes stupid jokes and I still blush when he tells me that I'm beautiful. We have shared so many special memories together and as I stand here at Navy Pier with my husbands arms wrapped around me, swaying to the music, I can't help but feel at home. Tobias is my home and after being gone for what seemed like an eternity even though it was only three years, I found my way back.

 **THE END**


	44. Chapter 44

**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE BELOW**

 **Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who followed and read my story. It means a lot to me. Surprisingly this story came easy for me after struggling with the other story that I ended up deleting.**

 **Secondly, I want to give a huge shoutout to Talena Dauntless and Divergent Rebel 4664 for all of your reviews and PMs. Thank you for your relentless support of my story. My first Fanfiction didn't exactly get the support that I wanted it to so it was amazing to see that this story got so much support.**

 **Thirdly, I definitely want to keep writing Fanfiction stories. I can't say when I'll start writing my next story but I hope to find some inspiration somehow. I could very well write another Divergent/FourTris but I think the sky's the limit. There's definitely other topics I can experiment with.**

 **So, once again thank you. I promise I'll be back soon.**


End file.
